Caso 225
by TodoesBueno1
Summary: En un pequeño y casi desconocido pueblo se presentan casos de asesinatos. La única evidencia, el dibujo de una niña en coma de un hombre con rostro blanco, ojos gigantes y con sonrisa exageradamente terrorífica. (Fan Fiction de Jeff the Killer)
1. Día 1

**Hola gente, soy TodoesBueno1 reportándose con mi primer Fan Fiction. Espero que les guste y me ayuden si tengo algún problema... Sin mas nada que decir...**

**AHH casi me olvido, para los que les interese, pondré a final de los capítulos la "Zuiichi Time" que será los comentarios de autor, agradecimientos y respuestas a preguntas que me hagan dirigida por Zuiichi-chan.**

**Espero que disfruten la lectura y sin mas nada que decir... Sayonara**

* * *

CASO 225

DÍA 1

Es el cuarto día que no duermo, otra noche más en la jefatura, la nieve parece azotar más que el frio y el ambiente interior tampoco es mucho mejor. La calefacción acá está en las ultimas, los calentadores son viejos y ya no se nos permite usarlos más debido al aumento del gas natural de la semana pasada, lo cual solo tengo a mi campera de cuero como compañía y ayuda. Una de las luces fluorescentes del techo de mi oficina está titilando, está agotada y para las posteriores noches fallecerá. El trabajo me llena la cabeza con preguntas indescifrables por el momento…

-David, el jefe te llama- Grita una voz masculina a lo lejos. Me doy vuelta, observo las oficinas vacías, ya era hora de cerrar el lugar. Doy pasos lentos y tambaleantes hasta una gran puerta.

-Por fin llegaste, cría que ya te habías desmayado- Dice con un tono divertido el secretario del jefe.

-Aun puedo seguir despierto un poco más- Respondo con la mirada perdida.

-Es tiempo que descanses un poco- Lo mira con preocupación.

Mi nombre es David Raymond, tengo 27 años. Mido alrededor de 1. 79, el cabello corto de color negro, los ojos marrones con unas grandes ojeras por las horas sin dormir y la piel algo pálida.

-Ya es hora de cerrar la oficina, mejor apresúrate. No es seguro caminar de noche por aquí- Dijo dándose vuelta para acomodar el papeleo que tenía a mano.

-Gracias por hacerme acordar- Respondí con un bostezo.

Abro la puerta, la luz de su interior era tan brillante que me dejo ciego con unos minutos. Al acostumbrarme, me reencuentro con el Jefe.

-Puedes sentarte- Dijo con una voz ronca sin sacar la mirada a la computadora.

Su nombre es Joseph Freeman, el Jefe de investigación policial de este pequeño pueblo, Beatrice Forest.

Camino con respecto, dándole una mirada a todo el cuarto. Cuadros, diplomas, una sola ventana grande y un ventilado que apuntaba al hombre de 45 años que tenía adelante su escritorio y una computadora. Me senté esperando alguna palabra de mi superior.

-Creo que ya sabes de qué quiero hablarte- Me dice mientras se acomoda en la silla. –Llegaré al punto. Nos avisaron que no involucraran al FBI en este problema.- Continua con un tono preocupante.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Como que no nos ayudaran!?- Respondo gritando parándome de la silla.

-Señor Raymond, por favor tranquilícese un poco, ya sabemos que este tema es complicado, pero no podemos hacer nada. No estoy diciendo que vamos a abandonarlo, Intentare lo posible para recibir algo de apoyo.- Termina de decir.

-Mis disculpas Señor. Me pongo un poco nervioso al notar la dificultad de esta tarea, ya me sigue nublando el juicio.- Respondo ante mi irrespetuoso acto sentándome nuevamente en la silla.

-No importa, entiendo cómo te sientes. Pero no hay que culpar al FBI. Quien se fija en un pequeño pueblo de no más de 2000. Pero…- Su voz cambia a una lamentable. –Estamos hablando de un asesino en serie. Esto se puede convertir en un problema mayor si empieza a atacar ciudades. Se convirtió en uno para los habitantes y más aún para los que vienen acá, la bella imagen de este pueblo se vio manchada con sangre- Dice mirando la ventana. –Dime ¿Tienes alguna evidencia?- Pegunta mirándome.

Me quedo callado por unos segundos, pero logro sacar algunas palabras dejando mi rostro serio.

-El asesino es muy cuidadoso. No deja huellas digitales en ningún lado, no deja nada suyo ni siquiera el arma que usa, en pocas palabras, no deja rastros.- Me quedo cayado viendo al Jefe pensativo. -Pero, solo tenemos una sola evidencia- Él levanta la vista. -La víctima número 25, la señorita Elizabeth Evans-

-La niña de 11 años que sufrió graves apuñaladas en su cuerpo, la recuerdo. Delgada, piel pálida, cabello rubio largo hasta la espalda y ojos marrones- Dice.

-Exacto- Afirmo. –Las heridas fueron con un arma blanca, es lo único que la identifica con las demás victimas… Pero lo único que la diferencia de los demás son las áreas apuñaladas-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunta con curiosidad.

Tomé un respiro y empecé.

- Volvamos a lo que empezó todo, la primera víctima, Nelson Thompson, 22 años, fue apuñalado en el pecho y abierto con órganos fuera de su cuerpo. La segunda víctima, Sophie Parker, 18 años, fue asesinada una hora después de la primera víctima con las mismas acciones y con una cortada profunda en el cuello. La tercera víctima, Steve Miller, 29 años, fue asesinado con múltiples apuñaladas en el corazón y órganos destirpados. Lo siento, pero solo investigue a fondo esas- Termino.

-Disculpe, pero aún no entiendo adonde quiere llegar- Me mira fijamente cruzando los brazos.

-Ellos tres fueron atacados de formas espantosas, algo que Elizabeth no- Respondí a su duda.

Él se sorprendió ante mi explicación.

-Ya sé que la señorita Evans está luchando por su vida en estos momentos, pero no fue por la misma forma que las anteriores víctimas, ella fue apuñalada en áreas no fatales, pero está en ese estado por la pérdida de sangre- Termine mi explicación.

-¿Estas tratando de decir que quizás el asesino tuvo piedad contra su víctima?- Pregunta dudando.

-Podría ser una posibilidad, aunque sea dudosa. No debe ser difícil matar a una niña si el asesino lo hizo con personas con más edad- Pongo mi mano en el mentón. –Mejor será que busque más datos de la señorita Evans- Cambio mi tono de voz a una pensativa.

-Sería lo más indicado, pero será mejor que descanses un poco- Me dijo mirando la computadora. –Desde que te dimos este caso no tomas ni siquiera una siesta- Termina la oración.

-No puedo señor- Enuncié. –Tengo la responsabilidad de los asesinados, es mi deber encontrar al culpable lo más rápido posible y no descansaré hasta encontrarlo- Mi tono de voz cambio, a una decidida, completamente decidida y segura.

-Me pregunto cuando desapareció la paz en este pueblo… Ten cuidado al regresar a casa- Dijo el hombre mirando el techo pensando.

-Con permiso, me retiro- Me encamino hacia la puerta. A metros de la manija… -Casi me olvido de mencionarle una última cosa-

-Dime- Ordenó mirando con curiosidad.

-Hay otra cosa que las tres primeras víctimas poseen en común- Me quedo callado por un largo rato. –El asesino, les corto la boca, dibujándoles una sonrisa que llega hasta las mejillas- Sigo con la información doblando la cabeza dirigiéndola al Jefe.

-Ya veo. Que mal que la única testigo ante sus ataques este en coma. Puede retirarse, ha hecho un buen trabajo- Ordena.

Abro la puerta devastado y confundido. Este asesino es un completo psicópata. Causa muchos problemas. No importa a quien sea, este asesino no solo mata a adultos, sino también a ancianos y hasta niños.

Salgo del edificio, era de noche. Miro mi celular, son las 11:45 P.M.

-Será mejor que vaya rápido- Pienso mirando hacia los lados verificando la presencia de alguien.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- Pregunto.

El cuerpo no se mueve, no logro ver su rostro por la poca iluminación, la única fuente de luz que había era la que salía del edificio.

Los segundos parecían eternos, el cuerpo seguía sin moverse. No me asustaba, pero estaba nervioso.

-Me escuchas. Si no te identificas, tendré que disparar- Metí ya que en ese momento no tenia en poder alguna arma. Sabía que era una mala idea, pero tenía que intentar.

El cuerpo seguía sin dar señal. Mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar muy extraño, una sensación de cansancio masivo que hacía que mi cuerpo decayera de a poco, primero mis manos y después mi visión que empezó a verse borroso. De la nada, sentí que algo toco mi hombro…

-Disculpe- Una voz sin vida entró por mi oído.

Mi reacción fue tan brusca que lo asustó, haciendo que collera al suelo. Tenía la apariencia de un adolecente, aunque no podía confirmarlo a simple vista, ya que tenía puesto una campera blanca con capucha que tapaba la mitad de su rostro y unos pantalones negros con zapatillas deportivas negras.

-Perdóneme, no quería asustarlo- Dijo levantándose del suelo.

-No deberías acercarse a la gente así, tampoco irte de tu casa y mucho menos sin tus padres. Le podría haber pasado algo- Le dije mirando hacia otra dirección.

Miro hacia atrás para ver la sombra lejana, pero me encuentro con la completa oscuridad. El cuerpo había desaparecido.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto el extraño muchacho.

-¿Si sucede algo preguntas? Debes saber que hay que tener cuidado de los perros- Miento discretamente.

Bueno, no era que sea una nueva preventiva, nos ordenaron mantener en secreto al asesino serial para así no causar una gran conmoción a la población infantil. En vez de eso, decíamos que los rasgos de ataque eran de perros salvajes del lugar, eso podía ser creíble teniendo en cuenta que el pueblo está rodeado de bosque. Eso hizo que la gente empezara a cerrar puertas y ventana y se comenzó un toque de queda desde las 20:00hs hasta que salga el sol.

-No es necesario que diga eso Señor David Raymond. Yo sé perfectamente lo que está pasando-

Miro con asombro y duda… ¿Cómo sabe quién soy? ¿Enserio tiene idea de lo que pasa? Si es así ¿Cómo saco la información?

-Se que andan escondiendo el tema del asesino para no causar pánico, haciéndoles creer que no son más que simples ataques de perros rabiosos u osos que se meten a las calles de los vecindarios, en lo personal creo que es una pésima idea. Pero ¿Quién soy yo para darle la contra a un investigador?- Continua hablando con una voz "inocente".

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo es que sabes de eso?- Pregunto con mucha sospecha.

-No se preocupe, se mantener secreto. Soy Christopher Evans, el hermano de Elizabeth- Dice mientras se saca la capucha.

El muchacho era de unos 18 años, cabello marrón claro que le cubría las orejas y la nuca y los ojos marrones casi negros y media alrededor de 1.65. Se nota a primera vista que aparte de ser inexpresivo es también valiente, sobre todo para violar el toque de queda.

-A cierto. Tuvimos que hablar con usted ya que si no me equivoco sus padres estaban de viaje ¿No es así?- Pregunto con un poco de sospecha en mi tono.

-Así es- Respondió fríamente.

-Escucha, estas violando toque de queda, así qué le sugiero que regrese de inmediato a su hogar, y así no recordaré más que violó la ley.

-No me molesta. Arrésteme entonces, pero lo que quiero es conversar con usted.

-Como… usted diga-

De algún modo me convenció fácil y rápidamente. Era eso o dejar que se escapara para dar vueltas y dejarse morir por el asesino.

Hice lo que debía hacer, llevar a Christopher a su hogar. La conversación que tanto deseaba empezó justo cuando encendí el motor del auto.

-Investigue un poco de usted si no era molestia. David Raymond, 27 años Y soltero. Casa 15 de madera de roble de un piso. Detective experto por casos en otras ciudades que ayudaste a resolver. – Toda esa información me la contó con una mirada fría y un tono de voz desafiante.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esa información? – Pregunto siguiendo mi tono de sospecha.

-Soy muy bueno buscando información- Responde manteniendo su mirada fija en mi.

- ¿Hacker informático? ¿Sabes que te puedes meter en problemas persiguiendo a la gente así?- Pregunto mirándolo determinadamente.

-Solo quería ver quién es el hombre que tiene la obligación de ayudar a mi hermana- Su mirada fría sigue mirando mi rostro. –Igual, eso haría un hermano mayor-

-Por tu tono de voz, descifro que quieres ayudarme en el caso ¿No es así?- Pregunto metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y con la otra manteniendo firme el volante.

-Correcto- Vuelve a tener ese tono inocente

-En realidad no sabes en que te metes. Esto no es un juego, tu vida y la de los habitantes está bajo nuestra responsabilidad- Lo regaño.

-Usted no sabe cómo me siento, sabiendo que la persona que quiero esta lastimada por mi culpa. Por un capricho mío, ella está sufriendo- Me revela su intención. Parecía que si seguía hablando comenzaría a llorar.

-Como dijiste, he hecho muchos otros trabajos en otras ciudades. La gente que me quería ayudar en realidad se convirtió en un estorbo- Dije mirando hacia el lado opuesto a la de él. No lo veía, pero sentía que el chico se preparaba para decir algo, pero lo detuve…

-Pero, podría intentar contigo- Continué

El chico me mira sorprendido.

-Veo que tú en realidad vas a ser de ayuda. Escúchame, esto no puedo mencionarlo ni con mis jefes ni con mis compañeros. Además por haber muy pocos investigadores en el pueblo, yo trabajo solo en este tema, no vendría mal un poco de ayuda.-

El chico se pone derecho, poniendo una cara de aceptación en su rostro.

-¿Tienes algo de información como para demostrar tus dones?- Pregunto con curiosidad, mirándolo.

-Sí, investigue a fondo de algunas víctimas de estos días- Me responde, tirando una mirada desafiante.

-¿Cuantas?-

-8 personas-

Me quede sorprendido ante el resultado, pero no lo demostré. –Dijiste que investigaste a fondo, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Casi igual a lo que hice con usted, donde vivían, sus edades, sus características, sus trabajos, su relación entre ellos y las familias de aquí- Me respondió sin dudarlo. - El patrón del asesino sigue sin ser claro, ataca a personas al azar, y todos los asesinatos carecen de alguna conexión entre sí, pero sus métodos son muy básicos.-

-Sorprendente-

- Pero el problema es que no he encontrado la conclusión sobre la razón y la motivación de que ese loco ataca a habitantes al azar y sin ningún tipo de conexión - Continuó.

-Ya veo- Lo mire con aceptación. –Muy bien, me dieron unos días de descanso, así que podemos tener un continuar mañana tranquilos. Estaremos en contacto en todo momento. Pero trata de mantenerlo en secretos de tus padres, nunca te metas en la página de la jefatura sin mi permiso, pero más que nada, intenta obedecer el toque de queda-

-Muy bien, llegaré a su casa a las tres de la tarde si no le importa-

-Oye, ¿No estudias en ningún lado?- Pregunto con curiosidad girando mirando hacia el horizonte.

-La vida de mi hermanita en más importante en estos momento, además…- Su cabeza cae mirado hacia sus pies

-Necesito pagarle por todo lo que le he hecho-

Llegue a un conjunto de casas, esperando que alguna sea la de él.

-Muy bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana- No escuche respuesta.

Al darme vuelta, la presencia del chico había desaparecido. Doy un pequeño respiro y veo que no hay nadie a mí alrededor. Doy en marcha mi auto directo hacia mi casa, lento y atentamente… Atento, porque aun siento la sensación de que alguien, de algún modo, me vigila y me espera a que me detenga.

Cosas raras pasan en este pueblo últimamente.

FIN DEL DÍA 1

* * *

**Esss... ZUIICHI TIME (n.n)**

**Zuiichi-chan: Ohayo Nakamas (Buenos días amigos) /(°o°)**

**Mi nombre es Zuiichi hasta nuevo aviso. Si no me equivoco significa "primero" con lo poco que se de japones aprendido en los anime... Mmmm (Cara pensativa) (°7°)**

**Que mas da, ¿Me pueden corregir los expertos? aunque dude cambiármelo porque me gusta (°u°)**

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de la historia que le costo mucho a la autora y espero con ansias sus Reviews y hagamos un pequeño juego... ,(°v°),**

**Si la próxima vez que entre veo algún reviews, obligo a la autora que se ponga como una histérica a escribir /(n.n)/**

**¿Guta? Pues si es así... ¡A ESCRIBIR! (o)**

**Me despido... Bye Bye (n.n)/**


	2. Día 2

DÍA 2

En toda la maldita noche, mis ojos permanecieron abiertos, ni un segundo los pude cerrarlos. Volví a casa cansado, pero la inseguridad me invadía, por lo tanto no sentía el suficiente sueño ¿Habrá sido por la sensación de ser observado? Me había levantado varias veces para verificar desde las ventanas si alguien se encontraba rondando afuera de mi casa… O fijarme en mi habitación o en la cocina por si se adentró. No recibí ninguna señal, ni siquiera la sombra de la noche anterior.

Agarro mi celular para verificar la hora. 9 A.M. Incluso si fuera día libre no había necesidad de seguir acostado si no me iba a volver a dormir.

Me levanto de la cama y empiezo a marearme.

-Maldición, si sigo así tendré que empezar a tomar pastillas- Pienso, agarrándose la cabeza. -No, concéntrate David- y voy directo a lavarme la cara.

-Tengo que estar concentrado en mi trabajo- Voy directo a lavarme la cara.

Mis pensamientos andan atormentándome. ¿Qué habrá pasado esta noche? ¿Alguien habrá muerto? Espero que no.

Salgo del edificio con un pedazo de pan que empiezo a comer en el camino, emprendiendo una caminata por el pueblo.

Beatrice Forest, famoso por su hermoso paisaje boscoso y campos de cosecha, así como también de una larga y tradicional historia relacionada a su carismático fundador, Maynard Forrest. Este pueblo fue fundado alrededor de los años 1776, cuando pequeños grupos de personas escaparon de los desastres que provocaba la Guerra de independencia. El nombre del pueblo fue llamado temporalmente Skylar, dedicado a un hijo que pudo haber nacido, Skylar Forrest. Pero su esposa, Beatrice, no pudo concebir al hijo con normalidad, y nació fallecido. Ambos murieron enfermos y sin herederos, siendo Beatrice la primera, dejando solo a Maynard sin otra voluntad para resistir la vejez y una fuerte tuberculosis. En su lecho de muerte, Maynard bendijo el pueblo con el nombre de su esposa, de ahí el nombre de Beatrice Forest, que combinaba bien con su ancho bosque alrededor. Fue por un largo tiempo uno de los mayores lugares para vacacionar y disfrutar en familia… Hasta el evento que hizo que el pueblo temblara de horror como nunca antes.

En medio del paseo, mis pulmones inhalan la inmensa tranquilidad que el viento demuestra en el día, algo que en la noche no sucede. Mi investigación llevo a descifrar que el asesino ataca de noche, pero quizás se canse de esa rutina y empiece a matar a la luz del día. ¿Cómo lo sé? Experiencia en casos de asesinatos.

En medio de esa contemplación al paisaje y una búsqueda entre mis recuerdos, se oyen unos llantos de suma tristeza y miedo, pero me es imposible ver de donde provienen. Empezaban a penetrar mis oídos y a golpear mi pecho. Una sensación apenada.

Mis pasos se vuelven veloces en busca del causante del llanto estruendoso.

-¡NOOO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ERIC!- Sale una mujer anciana persiguiendo una camilla con un cuerpo tapado con una manta.

Logre identificarla. Era la señora Reeves. Una mujer de 68 años, viuda y de lo que escuche es que tiene un hijo de 21 años. ¿No será que el cuerpo que se llevan se trate de su hijo?

La ambulancia se alejaba del lugar, haciendo sonar su sirena dando aviso a una emergencia. No podía ver bien a la sufrida por las familias curiosas que salieron de sus casas, pero después de que se fuera la ambulancia, volvían a sus respectivos edificios.

Empecé a acercarme de a poco, pero algo me detuvo. Los llantos de la señora eran tan afligidos que me dejaban inmóvil.

Sus ojos cansados derramaban lágrimas y sus manos arrugadas sostenías su cabeza con fuerza. No podía ni imaginar el dolor que ella sufría desde el fondo de su corazón, que debilitaba cada vez más su anciano cuerpo.

Después de un rato sin movimiento, decidí volver en otro momento cuando las cosas se calmen un poco. Siguiendo los rastros de la ambulación, me dirigí al único hospital del pueblo.

Al entrar al hospital me encuentro con un joven en visita a la víctima número 25. El joven tenía una campera blanca con la capucha puesta, pero si no me equivoco, ya lo había visto.

-Disculpe, vengo a visitar a Elizabeth Evans-

-Se encuentra en la sala 5, por favor de sacarse la capucha y no realice ningún ruido molesto por seguridad- Dijo la recepcionista.

-Está bien- El joven se baja la capucha y revela su identidad. Resulta ser Christopher.

En una mirada rápida al lugar, él nota mi presencia. Me acerco a la secretaria para registrarme.

-Buenas tardes, vengo a visitar a la paciente Evans-

-Muy bien, en la sala 5- Me dice la señorita haciendo las mismas acciones que realizó con Christopher.

Me acerco con pequeños pasos hacia él.

-Buenos días Señor Raymond ¿Necesita algo?- Pregunta con inocencia.

-Si quieres que te cuente algo importante, ven un momento- Le susurre desde lejos.

Él me miró y nos dirigimos al patio del hospital que estaba casi deshabitado. Nos sentamos en un banco y comencé…

-Hace unos momento, se llevaron otro cuerpo- Le conté con seriedad viendo para otro lado, verificando si había alguien.

-¿Obra del asesino?- Pregunta con frialdad.

-Desearía pensar lo contrario, pero mejor esperaré un poco el alta y así hablar con los forenses- Contesto con preocupación.

Chris toma un leve respiro, agarrando su capucha y se la vuelve a poner.

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué llevas la capucha y una campera si no hace tanto frio?- Pregunto dirigiéndole la mirada.

-A disculpe… Tengo los ojos algo irritados y me duelen cuando veo la luz y no tengo anteojos de sol- Me responde con una voz inocente.

-¿Lloras mucho por tu hermana?- Pregunto con un tono triste.

-Creo que es lo último que mi hermana querría, pero no es por eso- Responde.

-Y ¿Por qué es?- Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Es por estar mucho pegado a la computadora- Responde con una pequeña risita. –Buscando más datos sobre los asesinatos. Pero te lo contaré luego-

-Vamos a ver a tu hermana- Dije levantándome.

Notaba los pasos de Chris siguiéndome y vigilándome. Llegamos a la habitación y abrimos la puerta con tranquilidad.

-Permiso- Dije.

Al entrar notamos a la señorita Evans cubierta de tubos y aparatos a su alrededor. Nos acercamos a ella, Christopher se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama. La respiración de la niña era algo exaltada. Estaba completamente pálida. Me quede mirando un rato…

-Iré a su casa después de estar un rato con ella- Me dijo con una voz sin vida y sin mirarme.

Por su tono, sentí que no le agradaba mucho estar en medio de esa reunión entre hermanos.

-Me retiro, hablaré con los paramédicos- Dije saliendo de la sala.

-Ye… Yeki- Murmuro débilmente una voz femenina proveniente de Elizabeth. Volteo, pero antes de preguntar.

- No es nada. Está llamando a su amigo imaginario. Cuando está triste o desesperada, pide que la acompañe. Hasta luego Sr. Raymond- Me responde con seriedad su hermano mientras cerraba la puerta, quedando al final afuera del cuarto.

Caminé por todo el hospital, en busca de los paramédicos que se llevaron el cuerpo. Me acuerdo perfectamente sus rostros, así que no iba a ser un gran problema. Después de 10 minutos rondando, encuentro a uno de ellos almorzando un sándwich en la sala de espera.

-Disculpe, soy el Señor Raymond, del departamento de investigación policial- Me presento.

-Soy Richard Cannon, mucho gusto- Se presenta con educación.

-Quizás no sea aun el momento de hablar de eso, pero ¿Tiene alguna información del cuerpo que trajeron recientemente?-

-Mmm, si. Si no me equivoco fue del Señor Eric Reeves, al parecer dejaron la ventana abierta y entraron las bestias-

Por su respuesta, note que creyó la historia de los perros.

-¿Tiene algo de información de la victima?- Continué.

-Pues no mucha, solo sé que era amigo de mi hermano- Me respondió dándole una mordida a su almuerza.

Después de un momento, nos distrae una enfermera que parece buscar a alguien. Parecía tener alrededor de 25 años, cabello castaño, muy largo atado con una cola de caballo y ojos verdes.

Al dar varias vueltas, nos mira y se acerca.

-Ahh Disculpe. Richard lo llama el doctor Smith- Dijo con una voz amable.

-¿Ahh? ¿Otra vez? Recién empiezo a comer- Se quejaba pero con gracia alejándose del lugar.

-Ahh. ¿Usted es el señor David Raymond?- Me pregunta dirigiendo sus ojos tan puros a los míos.

-Si- Le respondo directamente.

-El doctor Collins me mando a buscarlo. Sígame por favor-

Caminando por un largo pasillo, ignoramos una gran cantidad de puertas hasta que nos detuvimos en una. Ella toca la puerta para demostrar su presencia y la abre dejándome entrar. Era una oficina, un hombre se para y se acerca a mí.

-Señor Raymond, soy el Dr. Víctor Collins- Se presenta con un apretón de manos.

El Dr. forense Collins era la única persona del hospital que savia lo que realmente estaba pasando. Intercambiábamos información, pero solo con llamadas telefónicas, nunca lo había visto en persona. Era de mi misma estatura, aunque se veía que él era más mayor que yo. Tenía el cabello marrón no muy largo, algo de barba, moreno, ojos marrones oscuros y con grandes ojeras

-Mucho gusto. Detective David Raymond, departamento de investigación policial- Respondí.

Me invitó a sentarse y empezamos con la charla.

-Como ya se habrá dado cuenta, hay otra víctima- Me dijo con una mirada de cansancio, mientras juntaba sus manos cerca de la boca.

-Y no va a ser la última si no lo atrapamos- Me cruzo de brazos.

-Órganos destirpados, apuñaladas en la cara y una aterradora sonrisa contada hasta las mejillas. En verdad no entiendo cual es su objetivo- Su voz se pone enojada mientras mira el techo. Doy un pequeño suspiro cerrando los ojos.

-Conozco casos de que, algunos asesinan solo por diversión, otros por aversión total hacia la sociedad - Agrego.

-Eso no es nada humano… Solo los demonios lo hacen- Dice en la misma posición.

La habitación queda en un silesio absoluto por mucho tiempo.

-Esta es la víctima número 26, son demasiados asesinatos en un poco más de cinco días-

-Desde que trajeron los primeros cuerpos me empecé a devastar, todos tenían esa característica sonrisa… - Se detiene por un momento.

En parte el doctor Collins tiene razón. No pasó con todas sus víctimas, Elizabeth inclusive, pero algunas terminaron con las mejillas cortadas dejando una sonrisa forzada y en ocasiones con los labios arrancados para mostrar los dientes para mostrar una cara sonriente.

-Hace días no puedo dormir. Ese temor de ser el próximo me llena la cabeza y no me deja trabajar tranquilo. Por ahora puedo controlarme un poco antes de perder la cordura- Dice con una tenebrosa tranquilidad.

-Se nota que está muy cansado-

-Usted también Señor Raymond. Puedo ver que de verdad se preocupa en este caso. Eso me deja un poco satisfecho notando que alguien está haciendo algo mientras que los demás creen esa historia patética de los perros salvajes- Dice mientras me mira y crea una pequeña sonrisa.

-Señor Collins ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-

-Adelante- Afirma.

-Sé lo que me ha hablado de los cuerpos, sus heridas y aspectos. Pero, me gustaría ver uno con mis propios ojos ¿Podría?- Pregunto dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la de él. Él queda dudando por un tiempo.

–Muy bien, acompáñeme- Se levanta y abre la puerta.

-Aun no avisamos la muerte del joven Reeves, así que no se llevaron su cuerpo- Agrego mientras caminamos por el pasillo dirigiéndonos a una puerta que resulto ser la morgue. Víctor empieza a buscar el cuerpo del chico, revisando camas con nombre colocados y cuando lo encuentra…

-Aquí esta. Por favor sea prudente- Me recomienda.

Me acerco despacio al cuerpo tapado con una manta. El doctor corre despacio la manta. Con solo mirar el cuerpo, la piel se me puso de gallina, me dieron nauseas y unas ganas desesperantes de mantener los ojos cerrados La iluminación era escasa, puesto que los casquillos de las linternas del techo estabas casi quemadas y eran bastante viejas, pero la necesaria para poder ver el resultado de la masacre. Ese cuerpo tenía un hoyo gigante en el estomago, se notaba limpio adentro por la falta de órganos; parecía no tener la mitad del rostro por las cortadas realizadas desde la nariz hacia arriba y como último, esa repulsiva sonrisa, con los músculos de la mejillas cortadas y los labios cortados para mostrar los dientes, para que parezca una forzada y repulsiva sonrisa. Todo eso era un baño de sangre.

-Según los resultados, el chico murió alrededor de las cinco de la mañana- Añadió con seriedad.

No podía moverme, el temor me llego a todo el cuerpo, por lo que ese loco es capaz de hacer, por lo como lo hizo con sus víctimas y por lo que Elizabeth estuvo a punto de pasarle. Mi cabeza no enviaba señales al resto de mi ser, dejando mi mente en blanco a excepción de que me llegaba el llanto de la señora Reeves, recordando su dolor y de ahí sus ensordecedor llanto. No podía creer que eso lo hiciera una persona… Ya estaba dicho, no era una persona… Era un demonio.

No pude haber reaccionado si no fuera de que el Doctor Collins me tocó el hombro, haciendo que de un choque volví al mundo real. Nos alejamos lentamente de ese terrorífico cuarto con cuerpos sin vida en su interior.

- Me sorprende que la señorita Evans allá sobrevivido a esos ataques, pero eso si… no solo sus heridas sino lo demás… dudo que siga luchando pero me alegra que no haya sido peor- Dijo con preocupación.

-Yo también estoy bastante sorprendido. Mostró una increíble resistencia, espero que logre seguir luchando por su vida- Digo mirando hacia abajo, aun no me había recuperado por completo de esa terrorífica escena.

En todo el camino, ninguno de los dos dijimos ni una palabra, la tensión era muy alta. No se él, pero en mi cabeza rondaban miles de preguntas ante el exitoso escape de la pequeña.

Llegamos a la entrada del hospital.

-Sr. Raymond. Tengo algo que puede necesitarle- Dándome una carpeta.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto abriéndola.

- Las autopsias de la gente asesinada en estos días pero no sus datos personales - Responde.

- Se lo agradezco mucho - Agradezco cerrándolo.

Doy media vuelta y me dirijo al exterior del edificio.

Llegue a casa después de una larga caminata desde el hospital. Empecé a desesperarme, daba vueltas alrededor de la entrada. Son las tres de la tarde y recién ahora me empieza a dominar el sueño. Bostezo, me desmayo y me mareo todo el tiempo. Desde hace rato analizo la información que me dio el Doctor Collins y como los demás casos, todos son perturbantes.

- Harry Peterson, apuñalado varias veces con un arma blanca en el área del corazón y desgarramiento extremidades inferiores- Miro una hoja que tengo a mano. –Es la víctima número 6 y tenía 87 años…- Digo, creando una cara de desesperación -Ese maldito las pagará caro- Digo con furia en mi mirada y tono de voz. Mis manos empiezan a arrugar la hoja sin que me dé cuenta. -Tranquilízate- Grito en mi mente.

-Randy Sergeant, cortada deslizante con un arma blanca desde la nuca hasta la espalda, apuñalado en la cabeza y una cortada a los costados de la boca formando una sonrisa… Si no me equivoco- Saca otra carpeta que tengo en un cajón. –Él era la victima numero 10, un chico de 14 años- Mientras leo las hojas de la carpeta. –Maldición, no tengo nada más de información- Digo desbastado.

Con apenas esas dos me desespero. "Ahora si ese maldito las pagará caro", lo decía en voz muy baja, con algo furia. A medida que seguía leyendo y viendo más casos de asesinato, cada una más sorpresiva que la anterior, mis manos empiezan a arrugar la hoja sin que me dé cuenta. "Tranquilízate", eso le grito a mi mente.

-¿Necesitas algo de ayuda?- Dijo una voz sin alma. Mi mente intenta deducir de quien es, mientras mi ojos señalan espanto. Miro al emisor que resulta ser el Señorito Evans.

-¿Cuándo y cómo entraste?- Le pregunte mirándolo frunciendo el ceño.

-Hace un momento, dejo la puerta medio abierta- Me respondió mirándome fijamente con sus oscuros ojos.

-Ahh-Ya se ha demostrado, el sueño me está afectando demasiado.

Nos fuimos a la sala de estar, acomodamos las laptops en forma de que nos podíamos ver las caras al levantar la mirada de la pantalla y llenamos toda la mesa de archivos y carpetas.

-Esta mañana, cuando te fuiste del hospital, empecé a investigar el reciente asesinato- Dijo el muchacho con suma tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo lo haces? ¿No creo que solamente por internet?- Pregunte mirándolo mientras él estaba en su laptop.

-No solo por ese medio, también hablo con sus familias y conocidos- Respondió instantáneamente.

-Oye, ¿no crees que eso es algo irrespetuoso? Hay que conservar la dignidad y además recuerda que estamos hablando de alguien muerto como para hablar tan cómodamente- Dije con un toque de regaño.

-Si es irrespetuoso ayudar a mi hermana, no me importa. Además no se me hace difícil convencer a la gente que hable de esas cosas- Contesto sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla. –Aquí está-

-¿Qué?-

-Eric Reeves, 21 años. Nació en California donde trabajo de mesero a los 16 años y cocinero a los 19. Vino con su familia a vivir aquí hace dos años. Trabajaba de cocinero en el pequeño bar "Seachers" a varias cuadras de aquí. Pelo negro, piel morena y ojos verdes oscuros. Amable y trabajador. Media 1,75, pesaba 67 kilogramos. Vivía con su madre, su padre murió de un paro cardiaco el año pasado y tenía una hermana pequeña que desapareció de casa hace 4 años. Tiene tíos y abuelos en California, su primo vive en la casa 12 y sus amigos en las casas 28, 63, 19 y 43- Dijo sin leer la pantalla.

-Impresionante- De verdad quede impresionado.

-No tuve tiempo de buscar más que eso, espero que sirva.- Dijo con el rostro algo decepcionado.

-No creo que necesitemos algo más de eso- lo elogié sin darme cuenta que bostece.

-Se ve cansado Señor- Notando mis ojos casi cerrados.

-No es nada en especial, sigamos- En ese momento, me sentí incomodo estar sentado en la silla. Me levante y me senté en el sillón… Gran error.

-Bien, aquí tengo escrito la información de los…- Se detuvo al notar que me quede dormido.

Desperté, ya era de noche. La oscuridad invadía la habitación, el viento empujaba las ventanas intentando entrar.

-Me quede dormido. Que falta de respeto- Regañándome.

Me levanto con dificultad y noto que las cosas de Chris ya no estaban, solo una carpeta grande con un mensaje.

"Te dejo aquí la demás información"

Admiro la gigantesca carpeta y empiezo a echar un vistazo las hojas. En medio de todo eso, noto como una briza de aire frio entra, venia de la puerta… Medio abierta.

Me acerco a ella…

-Esto es peligroso, ese niño no cerró la puerta bien- Pienso enojado agarrando la manija. -Aunque ahora que lo pienso, recuerdo que al llegar a casa la había cerrado- Mi mente empieza a crearme problemas al pensar varias teorías de las que se abrió.

Mientras la cerraba, noto en medio de la inmensa oscuridad una sombra no muy lejos de la entrada, se podría decir que estaba a 5 metros de la casa. Mis ojos se cierran por un momento automáticamente y al abrirlos, la sombra desapareció.

-Era solo una ilusión. Mi propia mente quiere matarme de un infarto- Pienso enojándome conmigo mismo.

Empiezo nuevamente a cerrar la puerta, sin antes encontrarme con un mensaje en el suelo… Un mensaje escrito con un líquido carmesí que decía:

"QUE EMPIECE EL JUEGO"

FIN DEL DÍA 2

* * *

**Esss... Zuiichi TIME (n.n)**

**Zuiichi-chan: Ohayo Nakamas (Buenos Días amigos) /(°o°)**

**Antes que nada, gracias a los que se tomaron su tiempo de leer y más que nada a Iremembermylove por su Review. (^^)**

**Les mando un beso... (^3^)**

**Y ahora un mensaje de la autora todopoderosa... TodoesBueno1-Sama -(°o°-)**

**TeB1: Gracias y gracias a todos lo que leen mi primera historia publicada. Los amo. Perdón por tardarme mucho, tuve problemas ya que tengo en manos otro proyecto. Les aviso que el miércoles subiré el capitulo tres (aunque realmente no se llame así) y el jueves el próximo, ya que el "tercero" es muy corto. No se olviden comentar. Sin mas nada que decir (solo un gran agradecimiento y un beso a todos)**

**TeB1: Sayonara **

**Zuiichi-chan: Bye Bye (n.n)/**


	3. Noche 3

NOCHE 3

3:00 A.M

-¡MALDICION! ¡MALDICION! ¿Dónde deje el cuchillo?- Dije desesperadamente buscando el cuchillo.

-Aquí estas- Acaricie el filoso cuchillo de cocina y salí al bosque.

Es una noche muy fría, se sentía el grito de los arboles cuando el viento pasaba tocando sus ramas, haciendo que ellas se muevan a su compas. Eso me daba más ganas de sentir como la filosa hoja corta la piel de una persona.

Camine un largo rato por los bosques, cruzando caminos de tierras en mal estado por la lluvia. Miro el cielo, parecía como si se acercara una tormenta.

Llegue al cementerio… Ese cementerio que se hacía más grande, gracias a mí.

Pase de lapida en lapida, intentando recordar a mis victimas. Mi sonrisa se hacía cada vez más grande al recordar las formas en como las maté, dejando sacarme una gran carcajada.

De repente, escucho un llanto, el llanto de una mujer devastada.

-Tengo una nueva presa- Dije mientras mi sonrisa crecía de la locura.

Camine entre las tinieblas que rodeaban el cementerio, veo a una mujer anciana llorando delante de una lapida un poco más grande que las demás. Me acerco sigilosamente, preparando el cuchillo que estaba escondido en el bolsillo de mi sudadera blanca…

Estaba al lado de la mujer… ¿No notaba mi presencia? Quiero asustarla, escucharla gritar y llorar por su vida… Pero nada, la mujer seguía mirando la lapida. La curiosidad me gano y miro la lapida junto a ella…

"Eric Reeves"

Al fin la mujer nota mi presencia y gira lentamente la cabeza mirándome…

-¿Por qué?- Me pregunto llorando y temblando.

-¿Te doy miedo?- Pregunte mientras sacaba el cuchillo lentamente dejando ver un poco la hoja de ella.

La mujer empezó a retroceder, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo como una cascada de sangre y temblaba como una gelatina.

La mujer trago saliva y siguió…

-¿Qué hizo él para que lo asesinaras?- Pregunto intentando gritar, haciendo todo lo contrario.

Una gran carcajada salió de mi garganta, si hubiera sido en medio del pueblo, todos se hubieran despertado. Pero no, estábamos en medio del bosque. Intente dejar de reír, pero igual seguía saliendo.

-Me fascina ver a mis victimas sufriendo… Me encanta sentir la sensación de cómo las apuñalo mientras ellas piden que me detengan…- No pude terminar por la gracia que me da el rostro de la mujer. -¿Quieres ser la próxima?- Pregunte acercándole mi cuchillo a su cara.

La mujer se asusta, sus ojos empiezan a temblar y empieza a correr lentamente. Sus pies no lo logran, cae al suelo, ya era demasiado vieja como para correr por su vida.

Me acerco a ella, quedando cara a cara, empieza a sollozar y cuando está a punto de gritar, le tapo la boca con una mano y con la otra, agarrando el cuchillo, me acerco el dedo índice a la boca…

-Shhhhh –

Un susurro sale de mi boca, pero era tan bajo que ni siquiera yo escuche…

Le clavo el cuchillo en su estomago y empiezo a deslizarlo hasta la garganta. La sangre sale como agua saliendo de una manguera potente, manchando mi ropa.

El cuerpo cae ya muero en la tierra, dejando de marca un charco de sangre que alimentan a las plantas de alrededor, pero eso no me convenció…

Me acerque y le empecé a cortar las extremidades que las deje lejos del cuerpo… Faltaba algo… A si… La sonrisa…

Agarre el cuerpo tirándola del cabello, dejándola colgada en mis dedos. Empecé a cortas sus mejillas, dejándole una sonrisa eterna manchada de sangre.

Empecé a caminar por las calles del pueblo, viendo de lejos algunos policías. Pero, estaban tan cerca entre sí, que si mataba a uno, mis ataques sigilosos habrían sido en vano…

NO… NO TENGO MIEDO… YO SOY – Una ráfaga de viento frio no deja escuchar lo que dije.

Caminé alrededor del pueblo medio borracho al robarle vodka a mi anterior presa, un policía que no estaba trabajando y empezaba a beber.

Con la vista algo borrosa, me encontré adelante del hospital…

-Mejor voy a ver a mi querida amiga- Dije sacando mi cuchillo del bolsillo.

Cuando iba a entrar por una ventana mal cerrada del segundo piso, vi a otros policías rodeando el hospital.

-Maldición- Susurre.

Me escapé de nuevo al bosque, para desaparecer esa noche…

FIN DE LA NOCHE 3

* * *

** Esss... ZUIICHI TIME (n.n)**

**Zuiichi-chan: Ohayo /(°o°)**

**¿Muy corto verdad? No se preocupen. La autora estuvo trabajando en el siguiente capitulo por mucho tiempo. (n.n)/**

**Mañana lo verán. (°u°)**

**Un beso enorme a Iremembermylove y a todos los que leen \(^3^)/ **

**No se olviden de comentar, no cuesta nada. (U.U)**

**Me despido... Bye Bye (n.n)/**


	4. Día 3

DIA 3

Desperté en mi cama, la luz del sol entra por mi ventana, mostrándome que era aun temprano… ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Fue un sueño? ¿Todo fue un sueño?

Salí de la cama y rápidamente abrí la puerta… Nada… Las palabras escritas con el líquido carmesí habían desaparecido. Me quede confundido quedándome en esa posición por un largo tiempo.

-¿Qué empiece el juego?- Mi mente se preguntaba. –Casi me olvido- Dije mientras cerraba la puerta. Me acerque al comedor y agarre la carpeta que me dejo Chris antes de irse. Empecé a leer muy atentamente, comparando y analizando las victimas faltantes…

-Victima 4, Sarah Simmons, 40 años. Apuñalada una gran cantidad de veces en la espalda, ojos fuera de su lugar y una aterradora sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla…- Me quede inmóvil y pensativo, agarre la carpeta de Chris y busque su información. –Trabajaba de maestra jardinera hasta estos días. Cabello corto y rubio, piel pálida, media 1.63. Le gustaba esta con su hija… Espera…- Empecé a remover otras hojas con espanto.

-Dios mío…- Quede perplejo. La quinta víctima fue su hija, Megan Simmons. –Ese maldito, ¿Cómo puede hacer esto?- Pensé con furia en los ojos.

-Megan Simmons, 5 años, apuñalada en la garganta y pisoteada en la cabeza… Que desagradable persona – Pensé con furia. Me quede callado mientras leía la información que me había dado Chris, algo que estaba leyendo me llamo la atención. –El cuerpo se encontró yacido en el suelo boca abajo, al lado del cuerpo se encontró unas palabras que parecían que decían…- La ventana se abrió de repente, deteniendo mi lectura. El aire frio del invierno, lleno la habitación junto con un olor a naturaleza limpia. –Me asusté- Pensaba nervioso mientras me levantaba a cerrar la ventana.

Llegue a la ventana, pero no la cerré, vi como un grupo de personas se dirigía corriendo hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba.

-NO ME DIGAN QUE…-

Salte por la ventana y empecé a emprender la causa del alboroto. Corrí por un largo rato, hasta que encontré a una multitud.

-¡TODOS ATRAS!- Gritaban los policías, eran tres que intentaba calmar la muchedumbre.

-Con permiso, soy David Raymond del departamento de investigación policial- Me reconocen y me dejan pasar.

El cuerpo estaba escondido detrás de un callejón para no ser visto por la gente. Lo que vi me aterrorizo. El cuerpo muerto era de un policía nocturno. Este no poseía la mitad de la cabeza, desde la nariz hacia arriba, apuñalamiento en los hombros casi destirpados y la sonrisa… Esa asquerosa sonrisa sangrienta y espantosa que el asesino realizaba a sus víctimas.

Fue tanto el espanto, que sobresalté cuando el policía me hablo…

-Ya hemos llamado a la ambulancia, dentro de un rato estarán aquí-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está pasando esto en este pueblo?

-Señor, la ambulancia no puede venir en este momento- Le dijo otro policía.

-¿Por qué no?- Le preguntó alarmado.

-Porque apareció otro cuerpo en el bosque- Respondió aterrado.

¿¡QUÉ!?

-Iré a ver- Le dije a los policías corriendo lo más rápido que pude.

-Si- Me respondieron los tres.

Llegue al hospital, me esperaba alarmado el Doctor Collins.

-Señor Raymond- Me llamó.

-¿Ya llego?- Pregunte tomando grandes respiros de aire, agotado de correr.

-Sí, y es la persona que menos me imaginaba- Bajo la vista con tristeza. –Estoy hablando de la señora Reeves-

Mis ojos se abrieron y empecé a temblar. Mi mente empezó a recordar los llantos de esa pobre mujer, pidiendo que le devolvieran a su hijo. Ahora, en estos días, habían asesinatos con conexiones, como con la familia Simmons… ¿Habrá otras conexiones?

-¡NOOOO MI HERMANOO!- Un grito del demonio me saco de mi trance. Era el paramédico de la otra vez, Richard Cannon.

El hombre se encontraba gritando tan fuerte, que asustaba a los demás trabajadores. Él me miro y se acerco rápidamente.

-¡DIGANME!- Lo mire desconcertado-¡DIGANME MALDITA SEA! ¿¡QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!?- Preguntaba gritando y llorando mientras me agarraba del cuello de la campera.

-¡Oye tranquilízate!- Dijo el otro paramédico mientras lo alejaba de mi.

-¡NOO SUELTAME!- Gritaba repetidamente mientras lo entraban al hospital.

Cuando notamos que estaba adentro…

-Mejor hablemos en un lugar más calmado- Me dijo nos dirigíamos al patio del hospital.

El patio se encontraban varias personas muy preocupadas y llorando, se podía sentir un ambiente muy tenso. Cuando notamos que estábamos apartados de los demás, empezamos la charla.

-Esto me está empezando a preocupar demasiado- Dijo apoyándose en un árbol y cruzando los brazos.

Me quede cayado por todo lo que estaba pasando, me sentía culpable. Llevo una semana con este caso y ya me empiezo a alterar, nunca me paso algo igual, eso era de esperarse trabajando solo cuando antes tenía que ayudar a otros.

-Dime, ¿Ya tienes algún sospechoso?- Me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

Ni voltee a verlo, no podía verlo a la cara…

-Lo lamento, pero no encontré nada- Dije desilusionado mirando hacia otro lado.

Él queda sorprendido, no lo vi, pero el ambiente me empieza a ahogar.

-Estaba empezando a investigar si existe una relación fuerte entre todas las víctimas, ya que varias son familias y amigos-

-Me imaginaba que ibas a decir eso- Dijo, poniendo su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su guardapolvo blanco.

Esa oración me lleno de curiosidad, haciendo que automáticamente, mi cabeza se volteara.

-Al parecer, la señora Reeves ya sabía sobre el asesino- Dijo mirándome seriamente a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunte con la curiosidad rodeando mi voz.

-Por pura suerte, fui enviado esta mañana a su casa por órdenes de mis superiores. En el pasado, trabaje de farmacéutico. La mujer necesitaba tomar unas medicinas, pero por el shock que recibió ante la muerte de su hijo, no podía hacerlo sola. Tuve que entrar sin aviso al notar la puerta sin seguro y me encontré con esto- Él me da una hoja doblada a la mitad de papel. La abro.

"Si no vuelvo, es porque ese maldito me mato. Lo siento Eric"

Después de mirar la escritura del papel, me quede muy asustado, confundido y adolorido.

- Rose Reeves, 68 años, tenía una cortada deslizante y profunda desde el cuello hacia el estomago, perdida de extremidades y sin olvidar, la aterradora sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla- Me dijo con una voz algo furiosa. –Llevaba campera larga con un encendedor-

Todo mi ser se lleno de un odio profundo, no quería creer que alguien fuera capaz de cometer todo estos asesinatos. Nunca tuve un caso igual, no tengo muchas experiencias en todo esto, no quiero volver a tenerlas, no creo que pueda…

-No te preocupes- Dije con una voz furiosa. Collins me mira con asombro. –No me rendiré. Juro que lo encontraré y hare que reciba lo que se merece-

Diciendo eso, me alejo del hospital, dirigiéndome a mi casa para seguir con el trabajo, esta vez…

-¡AUCH!- Escucho una voz muy adolorida, miro hacia abajo.

-Eso me dolió- Dijo la misma voz de antes.

-¿Ahh? Disculpe- Dije dándole la mano.

Era una niña, una tierna niña de 8 años. Tenía el pelo marrón y largo hasta la espalda, ojos azules, se veía de una altura de 1.20. Era muy delgada y pálida. Llevaba un vestido de mangas largas morado oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unas medias largas azul oscuro con rayas blancas que le llegaban a la mitad de la pierna y unos zapatos escolares negros.

Ella agarra mi mano y se levanta.

-Uhhhh eso no me lo esperaba- Dijo con una voz dulce e infantil.

Esa niña, ¿Alguna vez la he visto?

-Disculpe, pero ¿Quién eres?- Pregunte poniéndome de cuclillas quedando a su altura para verla a los ojos.

-¿Ahh? Mi nombre es Victoria- Me dijo levantando los dedos índice y del medio, con una gran sonrisa infantil.

¿Mmmm Victoria? No me suena…

-¿Y tu apellido?- Sigo preguntando.

-Uhhh ¿Qué quieres de mi?- Me pregunta inocentemente.

-¿Yo? solo quería…- Detengo mi conversación cuando noto que unas huellas venían del bosque. El dueño de de esas huellas era la pequeña niña.

-Oye ¿Qué hacías en el bosque?- Pregunto seriamente.

-¿Ehh? ¿Acaso no puedo?- Pregunta con pura inocencia.

-No es seguro que vayas al bosque sola, ¿Dónde están tus padres?- Sigo bañándola de preguntas.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Padres? Ellos murieron- Me responde infantilmente.

-Ohh Lamento eso- Pido perdón con pura tristeza. ¿Qué me sucede? Debería pensar más antes de hablar así con un niño. Ella debe ser la hija de alguna familia que murió recientemente… Maldición.

-¿Adonde vives?- Pregunto sumamente preocupado.

-¿Mmm? En ningún lado- Responde sin problemas, manteniendo ese tono infantil.

-¿Eh? ¿Tienes algún familiar?- Pregunto con una lamentable voz.

-¿Emmm? Pues…- La interrumpo. Me acerco a ella, viendo sus inocentes ojo, perecían que buscaba ayuda, que buscaban a alguien. No podía dejarla sola, no me lo perdonaría si algo le pasara.

-Oye, si no tienes adonde ir ¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo? Debes sentirte muy sola- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Ummm? ¿Enserio?- Me pregunta con felicidad.

-Pues claro y de paso podría llevarte a comer algo- Dije picándole la nariz.

-Mmmm ¡SIIII!- Responde saltando.

Agarre su pequeña mano y empezamos a caminar… Pero, no podía dejar de ser culpable. Esa niña perdió a sus padres y yo recordándole, espero que así me perdone a mí mismo. No dejaré que ese demonio la lastime, la protegeré con mi vida…

-Emm ¿Sucede algo?- Me pregunta mirándome con esos hermosos y gigantes ojos azules.

-No pasa nada- Miento muy discretamente con una sonrisa para que no notara mi preocupación.

-¿Estas preocupado por los acontecimiento que suceden?- Pregunta esta vez con su voz un poco seria.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto como si no entendiera.

-Ya sabes, asesinatos- Dice con el mismo tono de voz. –El asesino en serie-

Miro un poco conmocionado, ¿Esa niña como es que…?

-Él siempre espía a sus víctimas antes de atacar- Dice –Él las investiga con la vista-

-¿Investigar con la vista? ¿De qué está hablando?- Mi mente empieza a funcionar de nuevo.

-Todos son una cadena… Cadena de acontecimiento… Que se romperá cuando una se debilite-

Me quedo mirándola…

-La cordura de la gente… Está empezando a destruirse- Dice con un tono de gracia.

¿La cordura de la gente? ¿Se refiere a los médicos en el patio del hospital? No… no es solo eso… La gente empieza a darse cuenta de lo que en verdad está pasando… Se están dando cuenta que hay un demonio entre nosotros… Nos vigila… Y que si nos descuidamos… Caeremos en su trampa… Como la señora Reeves.

-¿No te parece raro?- Pregunta manteniendo el mismo tono de voz. –Los asesinatos fueron con gente que empezaron a reconocer que todo este alboroto lo hacia un asesino-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Quedé estupefacto… ¿Enserio el asesino tiene ese objetivo? ¿De ser tan sigiloso?

-Jijijiji… Él quiere eliminarlos a todos- Una risita extraña empezaba a salir de la dulce voz de la niña… Espera, no era una risita… Era un intento de carcajada.

Mi cabeza quedo pensando con temor, muy pronto, si esa teoría es correcta… El doctor, el jefe, Elizabeth y Yo, podríamos morir muy pronto… Espera… Christopher también.

-¿Conoces el juego del traidor?- Me pregunta mirando a los ojos, con esa voz imposible que salga de una niña.

De repente, Victoria se sienta en el suelo de tierra y empieza a quitarse un zapato con lentitud. Al quitárselo, empieza a revisar el interior del objeto, sacando una hoja doblada.

-Ñiiiii… Este es un dibujo de mi amiga Elizabeth- Dijo entregándomelo volviendo a oír su dulce voz.

La hoja estaba muy doblada, de apoco empecé a estirarla, me costó más de lo que creí. Cuando se podía ver la hoja completamente, tenía un dibujo pintado. No se veía del todo bien, pero… Se veía un hombre, este hombre tenía una ¿Campera? Blanca, creo que es una campera con capucha y unos pantalones negros. Levanto un poco más la vista, cabello negro o marrón, largo hasta la nuca, no se notaba muy bien de lo arrugada que estaba el papel, pero… El rostro… Ese hombre fue dibujado con los ojos exageradamente grande, muy delineados con unos pequeños puntitos que hacían sus pupilas. Baje un poquito más la vista, eso me hizo temblar… De nuevo, esa sonrisa, la maldita sonrisa extremadamente larga que ando viendo en las victimas… ¿Será él el asesino?

-¿Quién lo dibujo?- Pregunte con las manos temblando.

-¿Etto? Me lo había mostrado mi amiga Elizabeth antes de estar dormida- Me respondió con su dedo índice apretado en su labio inferior.

Entonces… Esto no es un simple dibujo, esto es evidencia.

-Oiiii ¿Para cuándo mi almuerzo?- Desperté de mis pensamientos con la voz de la niña viendo que me tiraba del pantalón y con una mirada de enojo muy tierna en su rostro.

-Ah cierto, gracias por hacerme acordar- La agarré de nuevo la de la mano y nos dirigimos a un restaurante.

Ya era la tarde, para ser preciso, las 5:00 P.M. Aunque era invierno, el sol apareció entre las nubles y empezó a elevar la temperatura. Victoria insistió en que le comprara un helado, lo que empecé a dudar por ser invierno. Caminábamos por las calles de tierra del pueblo, agarrándole de la mano con mucha preocupación.

-¿Emmmm? ¿Mmmm?- Salieron de la boca de Victoria.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?- Pregunto mirándola deteniendo el paso.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Cómo se llama?- Pregunta con mucha inocencia.

-¿Qué?- Cierto, no le dije mi nombre… ¿Qué sucede conmigo? Si que no sirvo como padre. –Discúlpame, mi nombre es David Raymond- Respondí rascándome la cabeza.

-¿Umm? Raymond-San - Dice sonriendo.

-¿Ehh?- Quede confuso. –Si quieres, puedes llamarme así-

-Jijiji- Saca una pequeña risita.

Victoria cambia la posición de su cabeza, buscando algo.

-¡Yiii! Mira ese muñeco- Dice acercándose a la tienda.

La empiezo a seguir, pero alguien pasa delante y me detiene. El secretario del Jefe, Marcus Glabe, tiene 28 años, un año mayor que yo y es un poco más alto. Tiene el pelo y ojos marrón rojizo. Tenía una camisa blanca con la corbata roja, jeans negros y zapatos negros.

-Ohh Señor Raymond- Me saluda.

-¿Cómo estás?- Pregunto sorprendido.

-De verdad cansada del papeleo, esto me está volviendo loco de verdad… Por suerte puedo aguantar- Dice agarrando su cabeza. -¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-Estoy volviendo del hospital- Respondo con mi tono preocupado.

-Qué triste lo que le pasó a nuestro compañero- Nos quedamos algo callados. –Tenemos un pequeño problema-

-¿Qué problema?- Pregunto con seriedad.

-El hermano del nuestro compañero Ben Cannon, vino al cuartel a gritar sobre el asesinato- Cruza de brazos. -Descubrió que hay un asesino-

Era de esperarse, las cosas están yendo muy mal.

De repente escuchamos un grito desgarrador. Un hombre sangrando se venía acercando, fue apuñalado. Toda la gente de alrededor empezó a espantarse y a gritar. La sangre cae de un gran hueco de su cuello. De repente, se ve que la cabeza del hombre se dobla para el costado, el corte era tan profundo que lo decapito haciendo que el cuerpo caiga en el suelo. La calle se lleno de sangre y seguía saliendo.

La gente empezó a acercarse, uno de ellos fue Marcus, y otras a salir corriendo horrorizadas. Me quedo estupefacto.

-¿¡Pero…!? ¡Es de día!- Susurre muy fuerte, el miedo empezó a llenar mi cuerpo. Si esto sigue así, más gente morirá.

Al darme vuelta, noto que Victoria está alado mío con un nuevo juguete, un oso panda no muy grande.

-¿Emmm? ¿Qué pasa Raymond-san? –Pregunto con sus ojos azules mirándome directamente con su voz tan inocente. Pero no podía contéstale.

Después de un rato, Marcus vuelve corriendo con su rostro espantado…

-¡Raymond! La víctima es…- Respiraba dificultosamente por los nervios – ¡El señor Richard Cannon!-

-¿¡Cómo!?- El golpe de impresión fue tan fuerte, que me quede paralizado sin poder hacer algún movimiento. De repente, siento que alguien me agarra del brazo y me tira hacia abajo, al estar inmóvil de la sorpresa, me arrodille. La que me había tirado era Victoria, que después agarro con una mano el cuello de mi campera y acercó su boca a mi oído.

-La cadena Raymond-san… La cadena de acontecimiento- Me susurra con una mirada escalofriante.

Me quede pensando en la misma posición.

-¿Quién será el próximo?- Pregunta Victoria sin apartar la mirada, manteniendo su mirada de ojos saltones. –Esta cadena une hermanos Raymond-San- Dio una pequeña risita.

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue… ¡CHRISTOPHER!

Agarré a Victoria y me acerque a Marcus que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Señor Marcus! ¡Tengo el presentimiento que aun el asesino debe estar por aquí!- Le dije seriamente y nervioso.

-Lo acompañaré- Respondió repentinamente.

-Se lo agradezco, pero mejor intente tranquilizar a las personas de aquí- Le respondí intentando tranquilizarlo. Él estaba más nervioso que yo.

-Aquí tiene- Me da una pistola, una P228. –Utilízala cuando sea necesario- Agarro el arma, que suerte que me habían dado licencia de utilizarlas.

Agradezco y salgo corriendo junto con Victoria. Después de correr varios minutos, llegamos a mi casa…

Ella, Intentando recuperar el aire.

-Ñiiii, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – Me pregunta agotada de correr.

-Tú quédate aquí… Esta es mi casa- Le respondí viendo la casa.

-Nnnn No quiero- Negó.

-¡Esto es peligroso, debes quedarte!-

-Nnn ¡No quiero! ¡No dejare que Raymond-san vaya solo!- Sigue desobedeciendo.

-¡Por todos los…! Está bien, ven pero quédate al lado mío… ¿¡OISTÉ!?-

-¡YEEE!- Empieza a saltar.

-Vamos- La agarré del brazo y empezamos de nuevo a correr. Si que no sirvo para ser padre.

Entre la información de la carpeta que me entrego Chris, tenía la información de Elizabeth… Pero no toda. Me acuerdo haber leído "Casa 34".

Al llegar, note que era una casa algo apartada del pueblo a diferencia de otras. Este tenía dos pisos y estaba hecho de madera de roble. Me acerque con sigilo a la puerta, Victoria me abrazaba la pierna, apoyé mi oído en la entrada y preparé el arma. No escuchaba ningún ruido, esperaba lo peor.

Entre de una patada a la puerta con fuerza, la casa estaba oscura. La única luz que me guiaba era la del sol que entraba por la puerta, ya que todas las ventanas estaban con cortinas.

Empecé a caminar despacio, apuntando el arma a donde veía. Llegue a un pasillo que tenía una puerta abierta, había luz ahí. Victoria empezó a caminar delante de mí, pero seguía abrazada a mi pierna, eso dificultaba mis movimientos. Estando al lado de la puerta, la niña hecha un rápido vistazo.

-¡YAAA! ¡RAY-SAN CUIDADO! –Grito tirándose encima de mí, tirando su muñeco al suelo, haciendo que dé pasos para atrás.

Saliendo corriendo de la puerta, veo a un joven encapuchado cubierto de sangre y si Victoria no me hubiera empujado, hubiera sido apuñalado. Ese cuchillo… Estaba lleno de sangre junto con pequeños trozos de carne pegados. Preparo mi arma para disparar…

-Señor Raymond ¿Qué hace aquí?- Pregunta el hombre encapuchado. Esa voz sin vida, la reconocería en cualquier lado. Se saca la capucha y deja ver su rostro, Christopher.

El rostro de Christopher también estaba manchada de sangre… ¿Será…?

-¡Chris! ¿¡Se puede saber porque estas así!?- Le grito apuntándole.

-Oye tranquilo- Deja caer el cuchillo al suelo –Solo estaba cortando mi cena- Dijo con las manos medio levantadas y muy tranquilo.

-¡Uhhh! Asesino- Dice Victoria señalándolo.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

-El asesino espía e investiga sigilosamente a sus víctimas antes de asesinarlas de manera aleatoria dejando pocas uniones, es por eso que nunca se supimos cuando atacaría, a quien y donde. Pero todos los asesinatos fueron alejados de esta área. Según la única prueba aun no analizada del todo, el asesino lleva una campera blanca con capucha y el pelo marrón. El asesino ataca a sus víctimas con un cuchillo, lo cual tú hiciste- Todo eso lo dije apuntándole. Mi mirada fría empezaba a darle miedo a Chris y a Victoria, cuando me di cuenta, intente sacármela. –Dijiste que le causaste daño a la señorita Elizabeth, lo que deduzco que perdiste el control y la atacaste-

-¿Pero…? ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO!?- Grita con su voz sin vida.

-Y como último, es raro que no la hayas asesinado… Déjame decirte que desde el principio me dabas mala vibra-

-¡Oii! La habitación de Elizabeth debe estar por aquí- Grita Victoria, dirigiéndose al piso de arriba.

-¡NO ESPERA!- Grita Chris que en cuestión de segundo estaba detrás de ella… No sé cómo, pero en un parpadeo él se había librado de mí.

La niña se queda delante de una puerta adornada con letras moradas que formaban el nombre Elizabeth. Agarra la manija, pero cuando intento moverla para abrirla, Chris la agarra del brazo, lanzándole una mirada de odio.

-¡¿NO TE ENSEÑARON QUE NO DEBES HUSMEAR LAS COSAS DE LOS DEMÁS?!- Le grita a la niña.

-¡Quédate quieto Chris!- Le ordene empuntándole de nuevo.

-No dejaré… No dejaré que nadie entre a la habitación de mi hermana hasta que ella vuelva- Dijo, volviendo a tener esa voz sin vida. Cayendo lentamente al suelo de rodillas, dándome la espalda.

-Chris… Si no te importa, te llevaré a la jefatura ¿Si?- Le dije acercándome lentamente, mientras guardaba el arma. Saco unas esposas que siempre llevaba conmigo.

-Prométeme que no entraran- Dijo a punto de llorar. Me quedo mirándolo por un tiempo.

-Lo siento… Pero si no soy yo, será otro- Le respondí colocándole las esposas.

-Entonces… Solo tú tienes permiso de entrar- Dijo con una voz rendida por la tristeza. –Mi hermana decía que no quería que entrara a su habitación, pero sé que esconde algo- Cae en llanto.

-No te preocupes, no voy a robarle nada valioso si eso crees que haré- Un tono de seriedad crean esas palabras.

-¿Qué pasará conmigo?- Pregunta aun sin mirarme y estando en el suelo.

-Te interrogarán- Le respondo directamente.

-Muy bien… Tendré que marcar mi inocencia para poder volver a verla- Dice con las lágrimas en sus mejillas con sangre.

Lo levanto del suelo y salimos a fuera. Victoria fue en busca de su osito y noto que ya era de noche. Mis pensamientos me rodearos, si en verdad él es el asesino, por fin el pueblo dormirá en paz, pero es cuestión de tiempo.

Llevamos a Chris a la jefatura, les explique lo ocurrido en esos días y los sucesos de la casa. También del extraño dibujo de la victima numero 25…

-A ver si entiendo… ¿Esté es el retrato del asesino?- Pregunto el Jefe Freeman.

-Así es- Afirmo.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes eso?- Sigue preguntando. Al escuchar eso, Victoria da un paso adelante, ella se encontraba a lado mío todo este tiempo y no me di cuenta.

-Mmmm, Señor- Dijo con un saludo militar, poniendo su mano en la frente. –Ese dibujo me lo dio mi amiga Elizabeth, diciendo que era su acosador-

-¿Acosador?- Pregunto.

-Ajam- Afirmó ella.

-Y lo que me interesa es la exagerada sonrisa del hombre… Es la misma de todas las victimas- Continué.

-¿Y qué te hace creer que el chico Christopher es el asesino en este dibujo?- Preguntó.

-En verdad, descartando la sonrisa, se puede llegar a ver que el del dibujo es el joven Chris.- El hombre acerca más la vista y empieza a entender mi explicación. -Creo que ella se la hizo intentaba decir que su hermano mataba, mostrando algo que él le hacía a las víctimas-

-Entiendo- Dijo.

-También, esa ropa es la misma que usa el chico todas las veces que lo vi- Tomo un pequeño respiro. –Campera blanca con capucha, pantalones negros y zapatillas deportivas de color negro con blanco-

-Es verdad, cuando vino aquí note que tenía esa ropa- Dijo empezando a recordar. –Muy buen trabajo Raymond… Ahora déjenos esto a nosotros, puede ir a descansar- Dice devolviéndome el dibujo.

-Ehh gracias Señor, pero ¿Por qué me devuelve el dibujo?- Pregunto.

-Ya le hemos escaneado, puede quedarse con ella. Igual, es de la niña- Dice acomodando unas hojas desparramadas en el escritorio.

En ese corto tiempo, mi mente empieza a recordar algo, las palabras que el chico me había dicho una vez…

-Señor, también hay algo mas por las que creo que es el asesino- Digo, tratando de recordar.

-Dime Raymond- Ordena, sacando la mirada a su papeleo.

-Él me decía, que estaba con su hermana por más tiempo, intentando perdonarse por lo que le hiso. Pienso que se refería al intento de matarla- Explico, aun pensando con seriedad.

-Eso parece razonable, puede retirarse- Dice con su cara más seria.

-Nos retiramos- Me despedí.

Llegamos a la casa, invite a entrar a Victoria que no la conocía. Le preparé un sándwich y al ver la hora, me sorprendí… 11:46…

-Mira la hora, ven conmigo- Le ordené parándome de la silla donde estaba sentado comiendo.

-Mmm Oki- Dijo siguiéndome hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

Ella se acostó con la ropa que uso todo el día y su osito a lado de ella.

-¿No te cambiaras?- Pregunté.

-Ehh no tengo otra ropa- Dijo avergonzada.

-Entonces mañana te acompañaré a comprar ropa… ¿Correcto Viky?- Dije guiñándole el ojo.

-Mmm por favor no me llames así- Ella dijo con una voz enojada, pero adorable.

-¡Ehh! Pero tu nombre es muy largo ¿Cómo quieres que te llame más seguido?- Pregunte con un tono que le pareció divertido.

-Jiji… Mmm… Vi-chan- Respondió. Suspiré de cansancio.

-Sí que no entiendo esas cosas que haces, eres muy rara- Dije con tono burlón.

-Oiii No es digas eso- Discute adorablemente, levantándose encima de la cama.

-Tranquilízate, ahora acuéstate bien y ve a dor…- Me interrumpe tapándome la boca con una de sus pequeñas manos.

-Shhh… Será mejor que no digas eso- Dice con una sonrisa al finaliza y una risita. La miro con el ceño fruncido y me alejo de ella.

-Solo duerme- Dije alejándome y apagando la luz. –Buenas noches-

En mi habitación, empiezo a prepararme para dormir. Sin darme cuenta, dejo el dibujo encima de la cama.

-Ahh Chris… Espero que esté no seas tú- Dije levantando el dibujo. -Aunque si en verdad este fuera él, los asesinatos cesarían… Eso estaría excelente- Dije.

Viendo firmemente el dibujo, empiezo a detectar algo raro. El fondo, parece que hay algo escrito. Acerco el dibujo a la luz y esa escritura empieza a hacerse notoria.

-Go… Go t.. Go to sleep- Leo sin levantar la voz.

"GO TO SLEEP" si no me equivoco significa "Ve a dormir".

No le doy importancia y me recuesto en la cama. En medio de mi intento de dormir, escucho unos pasos y veo a Vi-chan. Debe estar buscando un vaso con agua. De ahí, me duermo.

FIN DEL DÍA 3

* * *

**Esss... ZUIICHI TIME (n.n)**

**Zuiichi-chan: Ohayo Nakamas (°o°)/**

**Zuiichi reportandose para agraceder a todos... (n.n)7**

**Ahora unas palabras de TodoesBueno1-sama -(°o°-)**

**TeB1: Agradezco a todos los que leen mi primer FanFiction publicado. Les mando un beso grande. Este capitulo creo que es el más largo que hice por ahora. Sobre el próximo capitulo, no se cuando lo subiré, pero ya les digo que sera la próxima semana. Por favor de comentar, sus comentarios son los que me dan fuerza para continuar escribiendo. Y creo que ya lo dije, pero que más da... Agradezco a Iremembermylove por los comentarios. xD**

**Sin más nada que decir, solo que comenten, me despido... Sayonara...**

**Zuiichi-chan: Bye Bye (n.n)/**


	5. Noche 4

NOCHE 4

2:25 A.M

Que aburrido es estar encerrado sin salida, he perdido mi cuchillo y no me siento de humor, ya he matado a todo insecto que se me cruzara. Creo que empecé a enfermarme. Me duele la cabeza y mi visión es algo borrosa.

Caminé por todo el lugar, en busca de algo para divertirme y sacarme la tortura que domina mi cuerpo. Mi mente empeora cada vez más, claro, soy un asesino que perdió el juicio hace mucho tiempo.

Había alguien que me hacia recuperar la cordura, pero por poco tiempo, y yo lo arruiné. Como me gustaría ir a visitarla en este momento, pero creo que por ahora mejor no, será para otra ocasión.

Desde hace rato, mi mente empieza a gritar. Mi mente quiere que mate, que descuartice. Mi mente desea escuchar el llanto y los gritos de la gente que torturo, pidiendo piedad. Mi mente quiere volver a sentir ese gran placer de acuchillar a alguien, de percibir el líquido carmesí. Mi mente quiere volver a probar la sangre que mancha mi cuchillo y mi ropa. Mi mente quiere ver los rostros muertos de mis victimas, ver desparramarse la sangre que lentamente sale de es cuerpos pálidos.

De alguna forma debo salir de aquí, no importa si debo romper el vidrio de mi propia cabaña, aunque estoy seguro de que si la rompo, el frio invadirá la casa y aquí no puedo usar el fuego, ya que llamaría mucho la atención.

No tengo elección, tendré que salir de aquí. A ese bosque oscuro y misterioso, donde se ve caer de a poco los copos de nieve.

Qué más da, allá voy. Eso me pasa por perder las llaves de esa pequeña y vieja casucha.

FIN DE LA NOCHE 4

* * *

**Esss... ZUIICHI TIME (n.n)**

**Zuiichi-chan: Ohayo Nakamas (Buenos días Amigos) /(°o°)**

**Ya se que van a decir... (-n-)**

**"¿¡TE TARDASTE TODA UNA MALDITA SEMANA PARA ESTO!?" "¿QUE SUCEDE TODOESBUENO1?" (ÒoÓ)**

**Pues, en nombre de TodoesBueno1, déjenme decirles que están equivocados (°u°)**

**El problema fue el próximo capitulo que se hizo muy largo ("y eso esta bien"), pero ese no es el problema. El problema es que no se entendía... (-_-)**

**Así que ya esta casi terminado (porque lo borro y volvió a escribir) y quizás el domingo lo suba... (°o°)**

**Agradezco a UmeSempai por su sensual comentario (n.n)**

**Te mando un beso... \(^3^)/**

**AHHH... Y casi me olvido, también la tardanza por la nueva historia que está haciendo (The Battle of Creepypastas), los invito a leerla para que me ayuden si tengo algún error (T-T)**

**Sin más nada que decir, me despido... (°u°)**

**BYE BYE (n.n)/**


	6. Día 4

DÍA 4

8:47 A.M

Desperté más temprano de lo que creí. Vi por la ventana, la nieve caía como si fuera lluvia, estaba empezando a hacer mucho frio. Bueno, eso era de esperarse al ser invierno. El viento hacia vibrar la puerta y los vidrios con su poderosa fuerza. ¿Habrá pasado algo a noche? ¿Algo que señale la inocencia de Chris? ¿O al final, él es el asesino?

Agarre mi taza de café y empecé a tomar pequeños sorbos mirando la ventana. En medio de ese silencio de la habitación, escucho unos pequeños pasos y algo arrastrándose.

-Mmm Buenos días- Saluda Victoria arrastrando su osito.

-Buenos días Vi-chan- Saludo sonriéndole. –Madrugaste, ¿Siempre eres así?-

-Ñññ no todo el tiempo- Responde sentándose en la mesa, acomodando su osito en sima de ella. –Eso siempre me pasa desde la muerte de mis padres- Dice rascándose un ojo.

-"O no. Dije algo indebido"- Pienso enojándome conmigo mismo. -¿Ehh? ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?- Pregunto intentando desesperadamente cambiar de tema.

-Mmm, chocolatada caliente- Responde aun con la voz cansada.

-Ahí te lo preparo- Me dirijo a la cocina y empiezo a buscar el chocolate.

El silencio me pone algo nervioso, necesito tener más cuidado si quiero que esta niña despierte feliz… Piensa…

-Aun sigue en pie la salida que te prometí- Dije mezclando la chocolatada.

-Mmm ¿¡Enserio!?- Pregunta con su voz infantil y muy feliz.

-Claro, nunca dije que no te acompañaría- Digo mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Mmm Yeeee- Grita saltando de la silla. –Eres el mejor Raymond-San- Dijo abrazándome la pierna.

-Bueno, aquí tienes tu chocolatada- Le digo con una sonrisa y entregándole su desayuno.

Ella de inmediato se va a sentar y empieza a beberla, sorbo por sorbo.

-Sabes- Habla con una voz nostálgica. –Tu sonrisa es más bonita- Continúa.

-Em gracias- Respondo con un tono deplorable ¿Qué es esta tensión? Siento que si no cambio rápido de tema esto se pondrá muy feo.

-¿Ya terminaste? Ve a ponerte algo abrigado- Formulo, mostrándole una sonrisa demasiado falsa.

-Siii- Responde feliz corriendo junto con su osito a su habitación.

Suspiro. –"Me salve otra vez"- Piensa mi mente despreocupándose.

-¿Ehh Raymond-San?- Dice la niña desde la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?- Respondo acercándome al cuarto de la niña.

-Ñññ no tengo más ropa- Me dice con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, pero con un tono divertido.

-Perdóname, voy a ver que te pones- Empiezo a correr hacia mi habitación en busca de alguna campera que le entre.

En mi ropero, empiezo a buscar. Pero no encuentro nada. De un rato buscar, encontré una sudadera blanca con capucha que no me quedaba.

-¿Ehh? ¿Esto es lo más pequeño que encontré?- Se pregunta mi mente.

-Ohhh Raymond-San, apura… ¡Kyaaay! ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunta con sorpresa en su pequeño rostro.

-¿Te gustaría llevar esto?- Pregunto dudando la respuesta.

-Mmmm Siii- Responde saltando.

-Pues, aquí tienes- Le digo entregándole la sudadera.

Vi-chan sale corriendo de la habitación y en poco tiempo estaba lista. Tenía la misma ropa del día anterior, pero ahora con la sudadera que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y su osito a mano.

Salimos a la calle, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, pasamos de mercado a mercado buscando ropa que le guste. Como toda mujer, me hacia comprarle toda la ropa que le pareciera adorable.

Ya tenía en mis manos muchas bolsas y empezaba a pedir que ella no quisiera nada más.

-Mmm ¿Raymon-San? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- Me mira a los ojos.

-Si claro- Le respondo con un poco de duda.

-Ññ, ¿Por qué no fueron al bosque a buscar al asesino?- Pregunta acercándose más a mí.

-Eso es algo imposible- Respondo fríamente.

-Mmm ¿Por qué?- Pregunta.

-Si el asesino se encontraba escondido en el bosque, hubiera muerto de hipotermia. Teníamos la teoría de que vivía aquí en el pueblo- Ella me mira con un rostro de curiosidad. –Además, desde hace mucho tiempo, hay una leyenda de que la gente que va a lo profundo del bosque, desaparece. La mayoría de ellos fueron niños- Continuo fríamente.

-Mmm no me asustes así- Dice con una voz graciosa y temblando.

-Perdón- Digo con una risa saliendo de mi garganta.

En medio de la pequeña charla, mi celular empieza a vibrar. Es una llamada… Del secretario Marcus.

-¿Hola?- Pregunto.

-Raymond, tenemos un pequeño problema- Dice con una voz preocupada y… ¿Feliz?

-¿Cuál es?- En mi mente empieza a haber varias teorías del tono que el secretario utiliza ¿Será que Chris es inocente? ¿O será todo lo contrario? Por ahora está perdiendo su inocencia, no se han registrado asesinatos.

-En el hospital nos avisaron de que la Señorita Evans ha despertado- Dice con tono feliz.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto. –Pero eso es maravilloso, ¿Cuál es el problema?- Pregunto dudando.

-Pues, se nos salió de las manos. Al avisar, su hermano, Christopher si no me equivoco, enloqueció por querer verla. Empezó a poner nervioso a toda la jefatura así que lo tenemos encerado y atado, se volvió como un lunático- Dice con un tono medio preocupante.

-"Ese niño no tiene arreglo"- Pienso. –Muy bien, iré a ver si puedo hablar con ella- Digo.

-Te lo encargo- Dice finalizando la llamada.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién era?- Pregunta algo molesta.

-Era el secretario del jefe- Guardo el celular. –Vi-chan tu amiga a despertado- Aviso con felicidad en mi rostro y en la voz.

-¿Ehh? ¿Eliza-chan despertó tan rápido?- Pregunta con sorpresa en su rostro.

-Sí, vamos- Agarro su mano y empezamos a correr directo al hospital.

El camino parecía infinito. Cada paso era débil por la cantidad de nieve que estorbaba. Algunas veces Victoria casi se resbalaba, si no fuero que yo la estaba agarrando, ella se hubiera golpeado muy feo. El viento debilitaba la visión y no podíamos respirar mucho, ya que si lo hacíamos, había una gran posibilidad de que quedemos enfermos. A punto de caer, Vi-chan guarda en el bolsillo de su sudadera su apreciado osito.

Después de varios minutos, logramos llegar al hospital. Entramos velozmente y algo cansados.

-Disculpe, vengo a ver a la paciente Evans- Le digo a la secretaria.

-Mmm, lo siento señor. Solo autorizados pueden ir a visitarla- Responde.

-No te preocupes señorita Tisdale- Dice el doctor Collins acercándose. –Él está autorizado-

-Ohh, perdóneme por favor-

-No hay problema- Me acerco al doctor y los tres entramos a la habitación.

Dentro de ahí, dejé las bolsas en el suelo, ya se podía sentir un aura amable. La niña estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada confundida. Su piel ya se encontraba de un color normal a comparación de la otra vez que la vi.

-Que bien que haya despertado señorita Evans- Saluda el doctor.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son?- Pregunta con sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte de la habitación y con su voz débil y apagada.

-Tranquila, estamos en el hospital. Yo soy el Doctor Collins y el detective Raymond- Nos presenta.

-¿Y ella?- Pregunta la chica señalando a Vi-chan. Cierto que el doctor no la conoce.

-¿Ehhh? Hola Eliza-chan. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?- Pregunta con un tono preocupado.

-Lo siento. Pero no te conozco- Responde sin mirarla. Victoria hace una cara de tristeza.

-Es normal que la gente tenga un poco de amnesia después de estar en coma. ¿No es así doctor?- Pregunto, con un tono gracioso intentando sacarle una sonrisa a la niña.

-¿Ehh? Así es- Respondió medio dudando, pero eso no cambio el rostro de Vi-chan, tenia uno como de duda.

-¿Mi hermano?-

-¿Tu hermano?- Me quedé callado por un minuto, seguro que decirle que está en la cárcel por sospecha de su intento de asesinato no le haría sentir bien. –Está estudiando, muy pronto vendrá-

-Que bien- Dijo con su voz apagada y sin dar movimientos. La habitación estuvo silenciada por un largo rato. -¿Por qué están aquí?-

-Porque estábamos muy preocupados por usted, señorita Evans. Queríamos ver la razón del porque se había desmayado- El doctor se sienta en la silla que estaba alado de la cama. -¿Se podrá saber el porqué?-

-Yeki- Murmuro.

-¿Qué?- Dijimos él y yo. De golpe, Elizabeth levanta la mirada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y parecía como si acababa de ver un fantasma.

-Y…eee…ki- Dijo temblando. -¡BASTA YEKI! ¿¡POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO!? SI HICE ALGO MALO PERDONAME ¡YEEKII!- Gritaba descontroladamente agarrando su cabeza.

-Por favor, salir de la habitación- Ordenó preocupado el doctor. Salimos de la habitación algo nerviosos. Victoria se veía muy preocupada, su rostro parecía demasiado alarmado, sus ojos miraban directamente escuchando los gritos de la chica.

Pasaron 5 minutos, los gritos aterradores que provenían de aquella habitación cesaron. La gente dentro del hospital se tranquilizaron, todo volvió a la normalidad. De ahí, sale el señor Collins.

-Ya puedes pasar- Dijo.

-Gracias- Mientras iba entrando, me detiene por un momento.

-No era necesario añadirle anestesia, se tranquilizó- Nos acercamos a ella. –Dijo que quiere saber lo que pasa… Y si tienes cualquier duda, ella responderá lo que pueda- Dijo acariciando la frente de la niña, verificando si tiene la temperatura indicada.

Elizabeth estaba mirando sus manos apoyadas en la sabana. Su mirada estaba perdida y atontada, sus manos temblaban que de apoco empezaban a juntarse y mordía suavemente sus labios. Parecía que se iba a desmayar, estando todo este tiempo dormida y no saber nada de lo que pasa en el pueblo perturbaría a cualquiera.

-Por favor… Díganme ¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto soltando pequeñas lagrimas, quedando en la misma posición. Esas palabras me hicieron recordar al paramédico cuando me pregunto lo mismo…

-¡DIGANME!- Lo mire desconcertado-¡DIGANME MALDITA SEA! ¿¡QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!?- Preguntaba gritando y llorando mientras me agarraba del cuello de la campera.

Mire directamente al doctor, que me hizo una seña de aceptación con la cabeza, pero cuando vi a Vi-chan, movió su cabeza para los costados, diciéndome "No".

-Está bien. Pero por más que quieras, me gustaría que no te sobresaltes ¿Si?- Le dije juntándome las manos.

No recibí respuesta, pero ella me mira. Al parecer, intentaba afirmar.

-Muy bien, te contaré desde un comienzo- Dije sacando una libreta con un pequeño lápiz de mi bolsillo.-Hace diez días, se encuentra los cuerpos de tres personas masacradas. Todas compartían la gravedad de sus heridas, el arma causante y una aterradora sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla…-

-Sonrisa- Me interrumpe. Su cuerpo empieza a temblar, sus manos apretar las sabanas y sus ojos se agrandaban, dejando insignificantemente pequeñas sus pupilas. Le toque la muñeca intentando tranquilizarla, lo cual hizo recuperarse.

-¿Quieres seguir escuchando?- Pregunte sin soltar su débil muñeca. Ella con sus ojos cristalizados de lágrimas y señalo con la cabeza su afirmación. –Muy bien. Al otro día, se encontraron el doble de victimas. Todas asesinadas horrendamente, también niños y ancianos entre ello- Me detuve un momento, veía su rostro horrorizado. Me levante pensando que era suficiente…

-Por favor. Dígame más- Dijo por medio de un pequeño susurro. Me senté de nuevo, anotando las ideas principales de los casos.

-El siguiente día, no digamos que se mejoro. 5 asesinado, todos adolecentes, sus cuerpos se encontraban alejados del cuerpo- La mire, estaba intentando calmarse. Proseguí. –Todos asesinados con la misma arma blanca y sin dejar de lado la sonrisa- Dije escribiendo, sin darme cuenta que la niña empezaba a temblar. –En el cuarto día de los asesinatos, hubo un gran cambio. Solo murieron dos personas, pero lo que no concuerda, es que fue en el día según los forenses. Pero esa suerte no duro demasiado, el quinto día volvieron las muertes masivas…- Me detuve por un momento.

-¿Qué más?- Pregunto a punto de llorar.

-Llegamos al sexto día, donde esta vez fueron todos niños. Entre ellos, tú fuiste una víctima…- Me interrumpe un pequeño llanto, un llanto de niña. Elizabeth puso sus manos en su cara y apretó su rostro dejando caer lágrimas.

-Todo… Todo es mi culpa- Dijo susurrando junto con su sollozo. –Si lo hubiera… Hubiera detenido, no hubiera pasado esto- Dijo levantando la voz.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Dije sorprendido. Hubo un silencio, donde solo se escuchaban el llanto de Elizabeth.

-¡YEKII! ¡YEKI! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?- Empezó a gritar moviendo su cara para todos lados.

-¡Tranquilízate Elizabeth! Tu amigo imaginario no está aquí- Dije agarrando sus muñecas nuevamente.

-¿Amigo?… ¿Imaginario?- Pregunto aun llorando con sus ojos llenos de confusión.

-Ese tal Yeki… ¿Es tu amigo imaginario?- Pregunte calmado. No hubo respuesta por un largo tiempo que solo se escuchaban el sonido de las agujas del reloj de la habitación.

-Te equivocas- Dijo susurrando.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte sorprendido.

-Él… es el asesino- Respondió volviendo a poner rápidamente sus manos en el rostro intentando calmar su llanto.

No podía creerlo. Me quede estupefacto. Lo que pensaba era real. Ella al parecer tenía relación alguna con el asesino. "Necesito saber más… Rápido".

-Dime ¡¿Sabes quién de los habitantes es?!- Pregunte nervioso. Una pequeña risa se escucho en la habitación, una risita algo espeluznante.

-Ray-sannn~ Calmateee~ - Dijo la voz algo madura de Vi-chan, pero su tono era de burla.

-Lamento mucho mi comportamiento- Dije soltando las muñecas de la niña y volviendo a sentarme.

-No importa. Igual les tengo que contar todo- Dijo agarrando sus hombros, en un intento de abrazo. –Su verdadero nombre… Es J-e-ff Jeff… Je-ff- Jeff the Killer- Dijo tartamudeando clavándose sus uñas es sus hombros.-No me acuerdo su-su nombre completo en este momento- Dijo cayendo en llanto de nuevo.

-Tranquila, estas a salvo aquí- Dije abrazándola.

-Nadie está a salvo con el cerca… Per- Perdónenme por favor- Dijo manteniendo la posición.

-No te culpes…-

-¡TODO ES MI CULPA!- Grito. -¡TUVE QUE HABERLOS LLAMADO ANTES DE QUE TODO ESTO PASE! ¡POR MI CULPA MUCHAS PERSONAS MURIERON!... Y TODO… ¡POR INTENTAR SER SU AMIGA!- Dijo tirando su cabeza en mi hombro. Empecé a acariciarle la cabeza.

-¿Quieres contarme todo?- Pregunte susurrándole. Su llanto empezó a transformarse en silencio. Me aleje un poco, mientras ella se limpiaba los ojos. Tomo aliento, y empezó.

-Todo fue antes de los asesinatos. Caminaba esa tarde por la entrada del bosque, ya que mi hermano no le interesaba lo que hacía y me escapé de casa. Me encontré a un joven con sudadera blanca con capucha, pantalones negros, zapatillas deportivas negros con blanco. Estaba acostado en el césped, con la capucha puesta. Me acerque a preguntarle si estaba bien y él se levanto velozmente. Se sacó la capucha y me miro. No olvido ese rostro blanco, cabello negro como el carbón, esos ojos sin parpados y esa sonrisa larga…-

-¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Rostro blanco? ¿Cabello negro? ¿Ojos sin parpados? ¿Sonrisa larga?- Pregunte nervioso.

-Ya llegaré a esa parte- Me dijo mirándome, pero su tono se volvió un poco ¿Feliz?

-Perdón- Dije calmándome.

-Se acerco a mí. Yo tenía miedo por su apariencia, pero más curiosidad. Me agarró el cuello y me pregunto si tenía miedo. Sin ordenarlo, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, pero negué, no sabría explicar el porqué. Él se rio de mi, una risa muy psicópata, notaba que yo estaba mintiendo, pero me soltó, me dijo que le daba risa mi valentía. Saco un cuchillo de cocina del bolsillo de su sudadera y lo apoyo en mi frente sin levantar su codo, él es más alto que yo. Empezó a empujar, sentía como la punta del arma me empezaba a herir. Me dejo un largo tiempo, pero me alejo el arma y la guardo de vuelta en el bolsillo de su sudadera. Me dijo que no me mataría por el momento si le traía algo para comer, lo cual lo invité a la casa, sabiendo que mi hermano estaría ausente. Aun dudaba, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería mantener mi vida. Cuando llegamos, le preparé algo que devoró en segundos. Yo aun seguía comiendo, me llegó la curiosidad de su aspecto, le pregunte y él me dijo que se su piel fue quemada con vodka y lejía, haciéndose blanca como la nieve, su cabello negro como el carbón y quedándose casi sin labios. Se corto las mejillas, creándose una sonrisa eterna y se quemo los parpados para ver su rostro por siempre. Al principio me asusto, pero después note su intento de "obra de arte". Había pasado mucho tiempo sin que me dé cuenta, dentro de poco vendría mi hermano. Parecía muy solo y deprimido, así que le dije que venga todas las noches que quiera si quería hablar, lo cual hacía. Empecé a compartir muchas cosas con él, hasta parecía un hermano mayor…– Se detuvo al empezar a llorar. Estuvo unos minutos, tomó aliento y siguió.-Le empecé a hacer dibujos y a compartir charlas que parecían eternas, aunque las de él me parecían algo escalofriantes, pero igual disfrutaba su compañía. Las veces que mi hermano intento entrar, trababa la puerta y decía que estaba con mi amigo imaginario, ya que decirle que estaba con alguien lo pondría furioso, ya que él no quería que fuera feliz. En esas charlas, me dijo su nombre y su pasado, diciéndome que no se arrepentía de matar a su familia. No me gustaba mucho llamarlo por su nombre, ya que me parecía un nombre tenebroso y empecé a llamarlo "Yeki" lo cual aceptó. Después de unas noches, empezó a venir a la casa con sangre en su ropa, me decía que le encantaba la sensación de apuñalar a alguien mientras esta pide por su vida. Yo ignoraba eso y seguía con la rutina, aunque no era la misma cuando él me contaba como mataba. Su voz, su cuerpo, su aura, todo cambiaba a la de un psicópata. Hasta que llego la noche, esa noche que no recuerdo lo que pasó del todo.- Su voz se pone tensa, y se agarra la cabeza con fuerza –S-s-solo re-recuerdo las palabras "Go to sleep"- Dijo con su voz temblorosa y asustada. Esa voz que luego cayó en llanto. Victoria empezó a acercarse a ella, coloco su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

-Tranquila. Te vez cansada. Así que… Tomodachi, ve a dormir- Dijo Vi-chan sacando su mano de la cabeza y dándose vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Ray-san, será mejor hacerla descansar ¿No?- Su tono era muy inocente.

-Ahh claro- Respondí levantándome de la silla. Miro al Señor Collins que miraba nervioso su celular.

-Señor Raymond, me gustaría que venga conmigo rápido- Nos alejábamos cada vez mas de la niña. Me di vuelta y note algo extraño, su rostro notaba miedo y duda.

-Gracias por todo- Agradecí, pero no recibí respuesta. La niña estaba perdida en su mundo, tuve que dejarla sola, al cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunte al doctor que se veía preocupado.

-Me avisaron que encontraron algo en la sala de grabación – Dijo aumentando la velocidad. Guardé mi libreta y comencé a ponerme a su nivel junto a Vi-chan que se veía muy distraída.

Caminamos por un largo tiempo por el hospital, subiendo incontables escaleras. Hasta donde sabía, el edificio poseía dos pisos, pero estaba equivocado. El último piso era una habitación pequeña. Entramos, la puerta era de vidrio y realizaba un chirrido molesto al moverla. En la habitación, se encontraban incontables pantallas, todas mostraban cada parque del hospital, ninguno te hacían perder ni un segundo de lo que pasaba. En medio de todas ellas, se encontraba un joven adulto con una computadora.

-Hola Doctor Collins. Se ha tardado- Dijo el chico sin sacar la mirada a la pantalla.

-Lo siento. Señor Raymond, él es Alex Growney, está a cargo de la vigilancia por cámaras. Señor Growney, él es el detective Raymond-

-Saludos- Dijo el hombre de cabello marrón, alrededor de 23 años, algo regordete , y sus ojos no se ven bien el color por sus anteojos. Lleva una camiseta verde, una gorra azul, pantalones azules y zapatillas rojas.

-Buenas tardes- Salude estrechando su mano.

-¿Y tú niñita?- Pregunto animadamente mirándola.

-Ñññ Soy Vi-chan- Responde escondiéndose detrás de mí.

-Alex, dime que encontraste- Interrumpe el doctor.

-Casi me olvido. Miren esto- Dice dirigiéndose a una pantalla. –Miren atentamente- Aprieta un botón que hace que el video empiece.

No se veía bien la imagen, era de noche. Era una habitación de un paciente con una gran ventana medio abierta. En unos minutos que mostraba la pantalla, se ve una sombra, no… No era una sombra, era el cuerpo de alguien en la ventana que entraba lentamente. En segundo, el cuerpo mueve su cabeza hacia afuera del cuarto y nota algo que lo alarma y salta hacia afuera del edificio.

-No sé muy bien, pero creería que es el asesino- Dijo Alex cruzándose de brazos. Lo que dijo me inquieto un poco.

-¿Cómo es que usted sabe de eso?- Pregunte fríamente.

-Perdón. Me tente de escuchar sus conversaciones grabadas en el hospital sobre el tema- Dijo con una voz medio inocente.

-¿En donde fue eso?- Pregunto el Doctor viendo directamente hacia la pantalla.

-Oh. En la habitación 106 del segundo piso. Ayer a las 4:00 A.M- Respondió.

-¿Puedes acercar la imagen?- Pregunté, acercándome aun más a la pantalla.

-De acuerdo- Acerco el video directo al cuerpo. La imagen era algo borrosa, pero llegue a notar algo, dos óvalos delante del rostro que eran algo brillantes, resultando ser sus ojos, rodeados de negro y el cabello largo hasta más debajo de la nuca. De la ropa, llevaba una prenda parecida a una campera o a una sudadera con manchas que deducía que eran de sangre. Aun no creía en la descripción de la niña completamente, esa prenda no parecía calificada para esta estación con sus temperaturas bajo cero.

En medio de pensamiento, escucho el ruido de un celular.

-Dr Collins, creo que es de usted- Dijo Alex señalando el bolsillo del guardapolvo. Él busca en su bolsillo y saca su celular que vibra.

-Disculpen- Acerca su celular a la oreja. – ¿Diga?... ¿!QUÉ¡? ¡NO SE PREOCUPE, ENSEGUIDA VOY!- Dijo alarmado.

-¡Señor Raymond! ¡Encontraron cuatro cuerpos más!-

-¿Qué? ¡No puedo creerlo!- Respondí sorprendido y nervioso. El doctor coloco su mano en el rostro y dio un suspiro.

-El joven Christopher era inocente- Añadió calmado.

-Daré el aviso a la jefatura- Dije acomodándome la camisa. –Después le entregue las autopsias de las victimas cuando regresé por favor-

-Entendido- Responde.

-Vámonos Victoria- Digo acercándome a la puerta, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. Me doy vuelta esperando ver a la niña atrás mío. -¿¡Donde estas Vi-chan!?- Pregunto, aun si señal.

-Ñññ Aquí estoy- Dijo saliendo de un pequeño espacio oscuro.

-Creo que te lo tuve que haber preguntado antes, pero ¿Quién es ella?- Pregunta el Doctor viendo directamente a la niña. Me acerco a él, y por medio de un susurro le respondo.

-Su nombre es Victoria. Es amiga de la señorita Elizabeth. Ella… no tiene padres, al parecer… él los mato-

-Ya veo- Dijo.

-Nos vamos, gracias por todo- Abrí la puerta y me dirigí afuera del edificio. En medio del camino, me acorde de la ropa que le había comprado a Vi-chan, volviendo por ellas que estaban en la habitación de Elizabeth.

Estando afuera del hospital, observamos que había dejado de nevar pero igual había mucha nieve, ya eran las 19:23 P.M. y Vi-chan se veía cansada. Fuimos a paso medio veloz a la jefatura con la intención de reportar la los cuerpos y la inocencia de Christopher. El camino se hacía eterno, los pasos lentos y la visión se hacía borrosa. 10 minutos de caminata veloz nos llevo llegar al lugar destinado. Entre con rapidez y me acerque a la secretaria para hablar con el jefe. Ahí me recibió Marcus.

-Oh Raymond, me olvidé mencionarte que mañana te necesitaremos en la oficina- Dijo.

-De acuerdo ¿Está el jefe?- Pregunte con seriedad.

-Sí, puedes pasar- Respondió volteando un poco la mirada y queda mirando para abajo. Volteo mi mirada en busca lo que tanto llama su atención y observo como Vi-chan lo mira con seriedad. Pasando varios minutos, Marcus lanza una pequeña risita. –Que adorable niña ¿Es tu hija?- Pregunta.

-Ehh no. Soy su tutor- Respondo entrando a la oficina. –Con permiso- Digo.

-Adelante- Responde una voz ronca que viene de parte del Jefe.

-Señor Freeman, tengo noticias sobre el caso- Digo sentándome, mostrándole otra silla a Vi-chan señalando que se siente, pero ella niega con la cabeza quedando parada al lado mío.

-Esperare afuera- Me susurra saliendo de la habitación.

-Descubrimos quien es él asesino- Dije. Con solo eso, el puso su atención total en mi.

-¿Christopher Evans resulta serlo?- Pregunto con seriedad.

-Negativo. Sus características no le corresponden- Respondí decepcionado. –El dibujo muestra como es de verdad. Es lo que me dijo la señorita Evans- Él me queda mirando con duda. –Cabello negro que le llega un poco más abajo de los hombros, ojos sin parpados, piel muy pálida y una sonrisa cortada de mejilla a mejilla-

-Ahora que lo dices, todo eso describe el rostro del dibujo- Dice mirando la computadora, al parecer tenía la imagen en ella. –Eso quiere decir que el joven Christopher es inocente-

-Eso es un alivio. Pero también quiere decir que el asesino sigue rondando por ahí-

-Bien, ahora falta su nombre y su ubicación ¿Sabes alguna de las dos?- Pregunto sacando la vista de la pantalla.

-Según la chica, su nombre es Jeff the Killer- Respondo. Hubo un gran silencio en el lugar.

-Jeff the Killer, tengo el presentimiento que lo escuche antes- Dice empezando a pensar. Me quede rondando en mi mente, "no habría posibilidad de que esté escondido en el bosque y no he visto a nadie del pueblo así ¿Dónde estás maldito?" –Llevaré ese aviso al FBI, tengo el presentimiento de que ellos saben algo-

-Muy bien, si no le importa, regresaré al trabajo- Respondo.

-Muy bien, lo ha hecho bien Señor Raymond-

-Me retiro- Digo yendo directo a la puerta y saliendo del lugar.

Al salir, veo a Marcus hablando con Victoria que tenía agarrando un libro.

-Perdón la interrupción, tenemos que irnos. Vi-chan ¿Qué tienes en manos?- Pregunto con intento de tono divertido.

-Mmm ¿Esto?...- Pregunta levantando el libro.

-Es mi libro de ingeniería- Responde por ella Marcus.

-¿Eres ingeniero Marcus?- Le pregunto.

-Digamos que se algo de eso- Responde.

-¿Te gustaría ser ingeniera Vi-chan?-

-Mmm Sii- Dice devolviéndole el libro a Marcus.

-Gracias. Casi me olvido- Agarra una carpeta. –Me lo dio el Dr Collins-

-Muchas gracias- Digo agarrando la carpeta.

-Cuídense en el camino-

-Tú también. Nos vemos mañana- Y nos retiramos del lugar.

En la casa, ya era de noche y empezaba a hacer frio. El viento azotaba puertas y ventanas, pero no había nieve. En el termómetro mostraban -20°C, así que prendí la chimenea que calentó la casa de inmediato. Ya era la hora de acostarse, estaba en la cama, viendo la carpeta que me había entregado. Como era de esperarse, todas las víctimas tenían la sonrisa. En medio de la lectura, veo que el viento se pone mucho más lento, haciendo que se corte la luz.

-Maldición- Susurré cerrando la carpeta. De repente, empiezo a escuchar pasos afuera de la habitación y luego que la puerta se abría con lentitud.

-Ñññ Ray-san- Dice cansada Vi-chan. La niña casi me mata de un infarto.

-¿Qué pasa Vi-chan?- Pregunto aun un poco exaltado.

-Uhhhh No puedo dormir. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Pregunta con un tono asustado.

-¿Eh? Claro- Respondo.

Ella empieza a acercarse lentamente con su osito en mano. En medio de esos pasos se resbala cayendo fuertemente al piso. Me levanto para ayudarla.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto levantándola y poniéndola en la cama.

-Ñññ Si- Responde adolorida acariciando su frente. Agarro su osito "¿Pero qué? El oso es más pesado de lo que parecía y tenía un sierre atrás ¿Siempre lo tuvo?" En medio de ese pensamiento, Vi-chan me lo saca de las manos y se acomoda para acostarse. Doy un pequeño suspiro y me acuesto al lado de ella.

-Buenas noches Raymond-San-

-Buenas noche Vi-chan- Respondo cerrando los ojos.

-Ahh ¿Raymond-San?- Abro los ojos y la miro. – ¿Sabes mi nombre completo?- Pregunta y yo respondo negando con la cabeza.

-Pues mi nombre es…- La miro, con eso sabré quienes fueron sus padre "Ahora que lo pienso tenía que haberle preguntado antes"- ¿Me estas escuchando Raymond-san?-

-¿Ah? Perdón. ¿Cómo es?- Le pregunto viéndola a los ojos. La niña me lanza una larga sonrisa y responde…

-Victoria Woods-

FIN DEL DIA 4

* * *

Nota de la libreta:

-10 = 3

-9 = 6 Adolecentes

-8 = 5

-7 = 2 ¿Día?

-6 = 5

-5 = 4 Todos niños

Jeff the Killer / Yeki

Pálido, cabello negro mas debajo de la nuca, sonrisa larga y ojos sin parpados.

Sudadera blanca, pantalones negros y zapatillas deportivas negras con blanco.

* * *

** Esss... ZUIICHI TIME (n.n)**

**Zuiichi-chan: Ohayo Nakamas (°o°)7**

**Aquí Zuiichi reportándose con el capitulo 6 o Día 4 (n.n)7**

**Espero que lo disfruten leyendo como la autora escribiéndolo... (non)/**

**Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo en leerlo (°V°)**

**Les mando un beso enorme \(^3^)/ **

**Sobre el próximo capitulo, quizás lo suba el sábado o el domingo (°x°) **

**Porque ya saben que subo dos capítulos por semana \(*^*)/**

**Sin nada más que decir... Solo que... COMENTEN \(nOn)/**

**Me despido... Bye Bye (n.n)/**


	7. Noche 5

NOCHE 5

4:37 A.M

¡MALDITO FRIO! ¿¡POR QUÉ TUVE QUE VENIR A ESTE LUGAR EN INVIERNO!?

Camino por su cabaña, intentando arreglar la ventana que rompí la noche anterior. Agarré una tabla de madera que había sacado del piso y empieza a clavarlo en la ventana. Con eso logro hacer que entre menos viento, pero aun la casa estaba muy fría. Volteo y miro a mí alrededor. La cabaña era muy vieja, la madera estaba podrida y sucia, esta solo poseía un cuarto donde estaba el living con un televisor descompuesto, una radio y un sillón, y la cocina y otra que era el baño.

-T-t-tendré q-que hacer algo s-si no quiero morir d-d-de frio- Dije tiritando.

Jeff abre la puerta y empieza a correr. El viento comienza a afectarle a los ojos, lo que hace que tenga que detenerse.

-MALDITO VIENTO- Grito poniendo mis manos en la cara. De inmediato, empiezo a sentir un olor a quemado. Giro mi cabeza y veo una casa de madera que salía humo por la chimenea, pero no era la única, todas las casas que lograba ver tenían prendidas las chimeneas.

-Perfecto. Mataré a los huéspedes de alguna de esas casas y me quedaré en ellas hasta que pare el viento-

Decidido me acerco a la primera que veo y empiezo a observarla por la ventana. Al parecer, toda la familia estaba durmiendo junto a la chimenea. Eran una pareja y un niño, los tres acostados abrazados en el sillón delante de la chimenea. "Esto no será difícil"

Abro la ventana con cautela, sin despertar a nadie. "Ahora ¿Cómo mato a los tres al mismo tiempo sin que armen un alboroto?"

De repente, el niño empieza a abrir los ojos. Me muevo rápidamente a esconde detrás de un pequeño sillón. El niño se levanta cansado y se rasca los ojos.

-Mami nos quedamos dormidos- Dijo con una voz cansada, moviendo a su madre intentando despertarla, pero no hay respuesta. –Voy por un vaso de agua- Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina. "Tengo una idea"

El niño entra a la cocina sin darse cuenta que lo sigo por detrás. Quedando lejos de la puerta, el niño levanta la mano con la intención de agarrar un vaso. De repente, tapo su boca con una mano. El niño intenta gritar, siendo imposible que alguien escuche.

-Shhh, solo quiero que llames a tu madre- Le susurro en el oído. Agarro el cuchillo que estaba en el bolsillo de su sudadera y empieza a apretar el mango, preparándome para atacar. Saco lentamente mi mano de la boca del niño que temblaba y lo agarro del hombro.

-M-m-m-ma-má- ¿pue- puedes venir?- Pregunta con su voz temblando del miedo.

-Ahí voy- Responde con una voz cansada de su madre, mientras se escuchaban pasos. Me prepara.

-¿Qué suce…?- Jeff tira el cuchillo encajándolo en la cabeza de la mujer. Ella cae al suelo de cara, ajustando más adentro el cuchillo por el golpe seco.

-Ahh… ¡Mhmh!- Jeff coloca de vuelta su mano en la boca del niño, justo cuando este iba a gritar

-¿Amor? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?- Pregunto esta vez una voz masculina que se escuchaba más fuerte. Manteniendo al niño agarrado en su brazo, tapándole la boca, Jeff corre hacia el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer, sacándole el cuchillo descuidadamente, y se abalanza al hombre, clavándole justo adentro de la boca. El cuchillo atraviesa la cabeza por completo, haciendo que el líquido cálido que permanecía adentro del hombre saliera rápidamente, manchando todo el piso y juntándose junto a la sangre de la señora.

-¡MHHMHHHH!- Intenta gritar el niño con lagrimas en los ojos y agarrando fuertemente la manga de la sudadera. "Que adorable, no puede". Saco el cuchillo y lo miro.

-No te asustes, te estoy haciendo un favor- Dije riendo. –Los estoy salvando de este maldito mundo-

El niño deja caer sus brazos, quedando agarrado en el aire por la mano de Jeff que estaba tapando su boca.

-Ahora es tu turno- El pequeño cierra los ojos fuertemente, dejando caer lagrimas que mojaban mi mano. De repente, empieza a llorar mas fuerte intentando gritar, pero solo yo lo escuchaba.

-Shhhhh… Go to sleep- Dije clavándole el cuchillo en su pecho con facilidad. Por fin, el niño deja de respirar y de emitir algún sonido molesto.

Jeff suelta la cabeza del niño que cae al suelo, mezclando la sangre que salía de su pecho con la sangre de sus padres. La habitación estaba manchada, como la ropa de Jeff. El silencio reino por un tiempo, pero algo interrumpió esa tranquilidad, la risa maniática que salía del asesino psicópata. La felicidad de Jeff no duro mucho, al escuchar que un objeto de acero cae repentinamente al suelo. Mira para todos lados, intentando percibir la presencia de otra persona, sin resultado, solo vivían tres en esa casa. Como último, mira hacia abajo y ve que la hoja de su cuchillo se había soltado del mango.

-¿Pero qué…?- Me coloco de cuclillas a mirar la hoja del cuchillo, doy un pequeño vistazo al mango del arma y veo que los clavos que los conectan estaban oxidadas y sueltas. –Tendré que buscar otro nuevo- Dicho eso, tiro al suelo el mango.

El chico se acerca a los cajones de la cocina y empieza a buscar un nuevo cuchillo. Después de remover los contenidos que tenían, encuentra uno un poco más grande que el antiguo y muy afilado, se veía nuevo. -Perfecto- Pronunció.

Empezó a probar su nuevo cuchillo, cortándoles las mejillas a los cuerpos tirados, formándoles una sonrisa y como último, con la sangre de las tres, escribió en una pared blanca su frase característica… GO TO SLEEP…

Observando por la ventana la nieve caer junto con el viento que hace mover los arboles, sacando las pocas hojas secas que les quedan. Mirando hacia el otro lado, ve al pueblo que parecía tan pacifico. Todas las familias del lugar se conocían y se querían entre sí, lazos que en las ciudades son imposibles. "Pensar que escapaba de la gente molesta, buscando un lugar donde por fin podría estar tranquilo, y ahora que lo encuentro, yo soy el causante del daño que se crea. Igual no es mi culpa, el mundo está en contra mía. Este maldito mundo me dio una ilusión de que podía haber algún sentimiento dentro de mí y lo destruyo como si nada. Igual, ya no soy del todo humano… El hilo que separa la cordura de la locura se corto, ahora soy así"

Paso un largo tiempo, Jeff se encontraba acostado en el sillón donde toda la familia compartía su unión, junto a la cálida chimenea que mostraba la porquería que en donde él vivía. Los ojos de Jeff, al no cerrarse, se quedó viendo el techo todo ese tiempo, hasta que sintió que el viento se había calmado. Mira hacia la ventana y notó que eso era verdad…

-Muy bien, iré a visitar a alguien- Dice estirándose preparándose para correr. Dio una pequeña vuelta por la casa y se llevó algo de dinero que se encontraba a la vista con unas botellas de whisky. En la habitación del niño, observo el pequeño reloj despertador.

-5:50 A.M. Sera mejor que me apure si no quiero que se despierte todo el pueblo- Dicho eso, fue corriendo a la puerta, guardo su cuchillo en su bolsillo y se coloco la capucha para salir disparado de aquella casa.

En el camino, empezó a notar que varias casas empezaban a prender sus luces. Mira al cielo, aun estaba oscuro y nublado, como si estuviera a punto de llover, pero si eso pasaba, las gotas se transformarían en copos de nieve que caerían sobre el pueblo, inmovilizando el paso.

Luego de una gran corrida, Jeff mira el hospital que estaba cerrado. Se veía muy oscuro y alejado de las casas. El chico dio sus pasos, pero no dirigiéndose a la puerta, si no al costado del edificio, donde se podían ver ventanas. Mira hacia arriba y ve una abierta completamente.

-Esa… es la habitación de Elizabeth- Dijo.

Jeff empezó a preocuparse, subía profesionalmente la pared gracias a la cantidad de ventanas que usaba como escalera, acercándose hacía su objetivo, la habitación de la niña.

Lo había logrado, llego sin que nadie se dé cuenta. La habitación estaba algo oscura, y la poca iluminación de los faroles del pueblo no ayudaba del todo.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- Dijo acercándose a la cama, donde estaba la niña.

Cada pequeño paso, lograba que Jeff pudiera ver mejor. En medio de eso, el se detuvo… ¿Por qué?

-Pero… Pero…- La mirada de Jeff se llena de confusión. Sus ojos parecías a punto de salirse por la impresión… -¿Qué paso aquí?-

FIN DE LA NOCHE 5

* * *

**Esss... ZUIICHI TIME (n.n)**

**TeB1: Hola gente, soy TodoesBueno1**

**Esta vez me gustaría dar un mensaje... **

**Antes que nada, gracias a 779205 (no me deja poner tu nombre T-T, perdón) por su gran comentario, me levanto el animo. Ahora llegare al punto...**

**En estos días ando corta de inspiración para esta historia por algunos problemas y no se si lograré terminar de escribir el próximo capitulo para mañana. Si lo logro, lo subiré, pero si no, lo subiré si o si el martes o miércoles.**

**Y que también tengo una cuenta en Wattpad(TodoesBueno1), donde estoy subiendo un fanfiction de Kuroko no Basket y otro de Jeff the Killer muy diferente a lo que estoy escribiendo aquí, muy pronto subiré otro capitulo de esa historia. Si quieren pueden pasar a leerlas. **

**Sin más nada que decir... Solo que COMENTEN...**** me despido...**

**SAYONARA**


	8. Día 5

DÍA 5

Me levante un poco más tarde de lo normal. Me sentía como nuevo, dormí muy bien. Miro la ventana, veía como los copos de cristal caían al suelo con lentitud. El cielo estaba completamente nublado, pero los rayos del sol lograban iluminar a la perfección el paisaje del bosque junto con la nieve.

Miro mi dormitorio, todo estaba normal, aunque solo me quejaba de la pequeña intrusa abrazada junto a su osito que no se levantaba. Me dirijo hacia ella y le toco el hombro.

-Despierta Vi-chan. Ya es tarde- Empezaba a moverla.

-Mmm Ray-san… Tengo sueño- Dijo volviendo a dormir.

-Ya levántate…- Doy un suspiro. –Te espero para desayunar-

Recojo mi ropa, salgo de la habitación dirigiéndome al baño para vestirme. Me puse una camisa blanca, unos jeans azules con unos zapatos negros. En la cocina, empiezo a tostar algo de pan, a hacerle la chocolatada caliente a Vi-chan y el café.

Vi la ventana, pero algo me llama la atención, el lavarropas que estaba debajo de ella. Me acerque y note que había ropa ahí. Agarre la puerta con intención de verificarla.

En ese momento, entra Vi-chan con su osito…

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Raymond-san!- Dice ella, golpeado la puerta del lavarropas, volviendo a cerrarla. –Es mi ropa- Termina de decir.

-¿Qué hay de…?- Mis mente me detiene. "Bueno, todas las niñas quieren tener privacidad o algo así". -Esta bien- Me levanto nuevamente, enciendo el lavarropas y con la niña dirigiéndonos al comedor.

Nos sentamos a desayunar. Vi-chan estaba muy callada, parecía que disfrutaba su comida. Reviso mi café, ya estaba en la mitad del vaso. En medio de mis sorbos, miro la hora por mi celular, dentro de un momento tendré que ir a trabajar.

-Vi-chan… Como ya debes saber, tendré que ir a trabajar en la jefatura…- Término de tomar mi café. –Te quedarás sola hasta la noche-

-Nnnn… ¡No quiero!- Dijo con la boca llena.

-No estoy jugando Vi…- "Espera… Hace 2 días a las 5 P.M, fue asesinado Richard Cannon… A la luz del día"

Me levanto de la silla y me dirijo al dormitorio, empezando a teclear números en mi celular para llamar al Jefe. El celular sonó por un breve momento…

-¿Diga?- Dice la voz algo cansada del Jefe.

- Habla Raymond. Disculpe las molestias-

-Raymond, ya deberías estás aquí-

-Sí señor, pero ¿Se acuerda de la niña que está conmigo?-

-Sí, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Su nombre es Victoria Woods. La encontré sola cerca del bosque. Desde ese día, yo soy su tutor ya que no tiene padres. Pienso que el asesino los mató, dejándola a la niña sola… Pero la razón principal por la que lo llamé, era por si podría llevarla al trabajo para su protección-

-Entiendo… Mientras no distraiga a los demás, puede venir-

-Muchas gracias Señor…- Escucho el ruido de que se corta la línea.

Salgo de la habitación y veo a Vi-chan jugando con el osito sentada en el suelo.

-Vi-chan, puedes venir conmigo al trabajo-

-¡Bieennnn!- Festeja parándose de un salto.

-Ve a cambiarte- Se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y en menos de ocho minutos volvió preparada. -¿Vamos?- Ella llevaba una campera rosa, una pollera violeta, zapatillas negras y medias de rayas negras largas.

Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la jefatura. En el viaje veía a Vi-chan feliz, parece que no quería estar sola…

La nieve dominaba toda el área y el viento frio congelaba las rama de los arboles del bosque. El cielo se mostraba nublado, pero parecía que mejoraría en un tiempo.

Bajamos del auto y entramos lo más rápido posible para no resfriarnos.

-Ahhh. David, Vi-chan, que gusto verlos- Viene a saludarnos Marcus con los brazos extendidos.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Hay alguna noticia?- Pregunto. Con decir eso, la cara de Marcus queda decaída. Se empezó a sentir una tención que me preocupaba. Veía que empezó a preocuparse por mi reacción ante ese efecto.

-Recibimos una llamada de una familia asesinada anoche…- Mis ojos se llenaron de una ira inexplicable. Si no fuera que Victoria me agarro la mano, hubiera gritado. –Pero eso no es todo… También la muerte de señorita Evans-

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡EL ASESINO ACABO CON ELLA!?- Al escuchar eso, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de los nervios. De repente, escucho la vibración de mi celular. Agarre lentamente el artefacto que estaba guardado en el bolsillo del pantalón.-Disculpe- Me alejo un poco del lugar. -¿Diga?- Dije algo nervioso.

-¿Señor Raymond? ¿Ya lo sabe?- Esa voz me era muy familiar, Collins.

-Me acabaron de avisar… ¿Cómo son los daños?- Pregunto desanimado. Hubo un pequeño silencio…

-Muy abrumadores… La niña tuvo que morir con la primera apuñalada- Su voz sonaba inquieta. –Todas las apuñaladas fueron dirigidas al corazón de una manera recta… Alex ya está revisando las grabaciones, después te lo mando-

-Entendido- Con eso, corto la llamada.

Volteo la mirada y me dirijo hacia el secretario que tenía el osito de Vi-chan.

-Será mejor que empiece a trabajar- Dije acercándome.

-Siempre trabajando. Estaría bien unas vacaciones- Dijo el algo ilusionado en su voz.

-No hasta encontrar a ese asesino de nombre Jeff y dejarlo tras las rejas- Me dirijo hacia mi escritorio, pero mi mente hace que me detenga. –Casi me olvido… ¿Cómo lo tomo Christopher?-Pregunté seriamente sin mirarlo. Él solo me respondió con su silencio, lo tomaré como una mala señal.

-¿Enserio te gustaría saberlo?- Pregunto con tono muy serio. Asentí con la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos que emanaban extrema preocupación…

Nos encaminamos a la parte trasera del edificio en donde se encontraban las celdas. En ellas por ahora solo había simples borrachos que violaron el toque de queda o algún ladrón.

-Pensábamos liberarlo después de recibir tu informe, pero las cosas salieron muy mal cuando avisamos sobre la muerte de su hermana- Marcus estaba algo nervioso… Ya empiezo a imaginarme que sucedió.

Un momento después, me di cuenta que nos habíamos pasado el área de celdas para delincuentes menores y nos dirigíamos a la celda especial preparado para el asesino.

-¿NO ME DIGAS QUE…?-

-Si…- Me interrumpe. Quedamos delante de la puerta reforzada con hierro grueso.-En medio de la noticia, empezó a atacar a oficiales y a hacerse daño a él mismo con sus dientes-

-¿¡QUÉ!?-

-No se deja curar las heridas, así que estamos esperando a otros doctores para que inyectarle anestesia y lo revisen- Agarra la manija de hierro. -¿Enserio quieres verlo?- Asentí con la cabeza, pero estaba algo nervioso.

Marcus abre la puerta con extremo cuidado, dejándola completamente abierta. La habitación estaba oscura, y la luz que venía del exterior no ayudaba del todo. Empecé a dar pasos hacia adelante mientras que Marcus se quedo atrás. Sin darme cuenta, vi que Vi-chan estaba al lado mío, eso me altero.

-Tienes que ir afue…-

-¿Es usted~?- Pregunto una voz algo aguda y temblorosa, pero esta se escuchaba extraña, como si tuviera algo en la boca. Me aproximé a la zona en donde vino la voz y la luz empezó a dar efecto. "¿Es-es-ese es Chris?"

Chris estaba arrodillado mirando hacia abajo. Tenía una camisa de fuerza estaba encadenado en el cuello y alrededor de la cintura. Me quedé atónito. Mire a Vi-chan que mostraba en su rostro algo de temor que intentaba tapar con seriedad.

-Buenos días, Señor Raymond~- Levanto la cabeza y empezó a mirarme. Tenía en la boca un bozal encadenado en la pared.

-Buenos días…-

-Creo que ya sabe perfectamente que no son buenos días a mí señor~- Sus ojos me deban escalofríos… Esas dos pupilas emanaban una locura que quería salir. –Espero que muy pronto atrape a ese hijo de perra~…- Las cadenas empezaron a hacer ruidos, en señal que él empezó a acercarse. -…O si no~…- Levanto su mirada, estaba a centímetros de mí. –TENDRA QUE SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS~- Dijo mirándome profundamente.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?- Pregunte seriamente.

-No le estoy invitando a comer~- Intenté tranquilizarlo un poco con la mirada, pero alguien interpuso…

-Uhhh no me caes bien asesino- Dijo una vocecita infantil… ¡VI-CHAN!

-Mocosa… no me gusta que me pongas ese apodo~- Bajo su mirada hacia la niña.

-Pero si lo eres…- Su voz cambia a una serie. –Quizás no en el sentido de que mataste a alguien con tus propias manos, pero… ¿No crees que eres responsable de la muerte de tu propia hermana?-

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE NIÑATA~!?- Pregunta molesto. Chris realiza un rápido movimiento con la intención de golpear a la niña, pero la cadena no se lo permite, dejándolo cara a cara.

-Piénsalo ¿Qué hubiera pasado si estabas más tiempo con ella? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le avisabas a tus padres? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te concentrabas más en la investigación? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si simplemente le dabas algo de atención cuando era niña?- Todo eso con un tono de burla.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE MALDITA BASTARDA!- Chris intenta abalanzarse sobre ella, pero termino lastimando su garganta cayendo fuertemente al suelo.

-Jijijiji- Su risa me ponía algo nervioso…

-Basta Vi-chan- Digo agarrando su hombro. Ella lanza un pequeño suspiro.

-Creo que ella está mejor… Ya no tiene que soportar al inútil de su hermano- Su tono era burlo y desafiante…

-MEJOR SERA QUE CIERRES TU MALDITA BOCA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE LA ROMPA- Chris levanto su mirada loca hacia ella.

-Jijiji… Shine Bakaaaaaa- Dice sacando la lengua. **(Muérete Idiota en japonés) **

-Basta Vi-chan- La regaño. – ¿No ves que está en un momento crítico? No podes restregarle cosas así en la cara si no lo conoces-

-¿Y tú, Raymond-san?- Me pregunta.

-¿Vos sabes perfectamente lo que hizo él? Apuesto que hasta el asesino tenía mejores relaciones que él- Mira a Chris con burla.

-¡NO ME COMPARES CON ESE DESGRACIADO!- Grita él aun en el suelo.

-¡Jum! No vale la pena hablar contigo- Se da la vuelta y se dirige a la entrada. Un llanto débil se escucha en la habitación, provenientes del chico arrodillado.

-Chris… Muy pronto dejaremos que el alma de la señorita Elizabeth descansé en paz- El levanta la mirada con sus ojos mojados. –Ya sabemos la identidad del asesino, muy pronto estará tras las rejas- Se queda mirándome nuevamente con esos ojos sin vida que lo describían.

-¿Cómo es su nombre?-

-Su verdadero nombre no lo tenemos aun, pero se apoda Jeff the Killer- Dije seriamente.

-¿Él era el supuesto amigo de mi hermana?... ¿Él es el que tanto llamaba Yeki?- Pregunta empezando a llorar.

-Trágicamente si-

-Ese… ese maldito desgraciado… las pagará claro- Dice cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, dejando escapar algunas lagrimas.

-Déjame todo esto a mí, haré que todo esto acabe pronto- Me alejo lentamente del lugar hasta estar a centímetros de la puerta.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad~- Miro al chico que volvía a tener esa extraña voz. –No la desperdiciesss~-

-David, será mejor que volvamos a trabajar- Dice Marcus aun agarrando la manija de la puerta.

-Tienes razón- Salí completamente de la habitación, mirando como Marcus cerraba lentamente la puerta de la celda especial.

Estaba en mi oficina, es algo pequeña con la pintura de color crema. Tiene un escritorio con mi laptop, dos pequeñas sillas, archivos y notas que junté, una ventana mediana, un librero y estantes.

Vi-chan estaba sentada al lado de la ventana jugando con su osito. Parece que esta aburrida, pero entiende la situación en la que estamos.

Buscaba por internet algo que tenga que ver con el tal Jeff the Killer, pero no encontraba nada del tema. Parecía que era un asesino novato, aunque eso es muy poco de creer. Después de un momento, empecé a buscar por la descripción de sus víctimas, esa desagradable sonrisa que las identificaba, lo que encontré me dejo perplejo…

SINIESTRO ASESINO AUN SUELTO

Después de semanas de inexplicables asesinatos, el siniestro y desconocido asesino sigue atacando, después de una pequeña evidencia, un joven ha sobrevivido al ataque del asesino y valientemente cuenta su historia:  
"Tuve un mal sueño y me desperté en medio de la noche," dice el joven "vi que por alguna razón la ventana estaba abierta, cuando antes de irme a la cama la dejé cerrada. Me levanté y fui a cerrarla de nuevo. Después, me metí debajo de las cobijas e intenté dormir de nuevo y ahí fue cuando sentí algo extraño, como si alguien me estuviera observando. Miré y casi salto de la cama. Ahí, en un pequeño rayo de luz, iluminados entre las cortinas, había un par de ojos. No eran un par de ojos normales, eran oscuros y siniestros, estaban bordeados en negro y...simplemente me aterrorizaron. Y vi su boca, una horrenda sonrisa que me erizó todo el pelo. La figura permaneció ahí, observándome. Después de lo que me pareció  
una eternidad, lo dijo, era una simple frase, pero lo dijo en un tono en el que sólo un loco lo diría.  
"ve a dormir" me dijo y dejé escapar un grito, eso es lo que lo atrajo a mí. Él sacó un cuchillo apuntando a mi corazón. Saltó a mi cama y peleé con él. Pateé, golpeé y rodé tratando de quitármelo de encima. Ahí fue cuando mi papá entró y el tipo le lanzó el cuchillo, que fue a parar al hombro de mi papá Tal vez el hombre lo hubiera terminado si los vecinos no hubieran llamado a la policía.  
Condujeron hasta el estacionamiento y corrieron a la puerta. El tipo giró y corrió al vestíbulo. Oí un golpe, como vidrio rompiéndose. Corrí fuera de mi cuarto y vi que la ventana que daba a la parte trasera de la casa estaba rota. Miré fuera para verlo desaparecer en la distancia. Les contaré una cosa, nunca olvidaré su cara. Esos fríos y perversos ojos y esa sonrisa psicópata nunca se borrarán en mi cabeza"  
La policía está aún buscando este sujeto. Si ve a alguien que encaja en la descripción de esta historia, por favor contacte al departamento de su policía local.

-Esa descripción es casi igual a la que me dio Elizabeth- Susurré. –Esta publicación es de la ciudad de Wisconsin de hace unos años atrás. Entonces, este chico no es un novato. Si el asesino se encontraba en las ciudades ¿Por qué vino aquí? ¿O será algún fan de él? No, no creo eso, no hay mucha información en internet-

-Mmm Raymond-san- Dice la pequeña voz que provenía de Vi-chan. –Estoy aburrida ¿Podría ir a caminar un poco?-

-Lo siento Vi-chan, por tu seguridad quédate aquí- Dije sin apartar mi lista de la pantalla.

Empecé a observar las autopsias de las víctimas, todas con esa sonrisa escalofriante, a excepción del Señor Cannon. Collins también había agregado fotos de los cuerpos, que los escondía para que Vi-chan no las vea.

En mi pequeño vistazo, me di cuenta de algo que quizás no tenga importancia. Algunas cortadas se realizaron en forma recta, más en las víctimas infantiles a comparación de otras que fueron algo ondulados.

En estos momentos, empezaré a ver las áreas en donde ataco para verificar mejor su posible ubicación. Quizás encuentre alguna pista. También tengo que buscar algo de información sobre la familia de Vi-chan, esa es mi prioridad.

Empiezo a buscar con más atención en las carpetas y en las autopsias para encontrar el apellido Woods, pero no encontré… ¿Nada?... No hay ninguna víctima con apellido Woods, ni siquiera vive una familia con ese apellido en el pueblo. "¿Qué estará pasando? Acaso… ¿Vi-chan me mintió? ¿O se habrá cambiado de apellido?" Miro disimuladamente a la niña que seguía jugando con su osito moviéndolo como si fuera un avión.

-"¿Quién es ella en realidad?..."-

El sonido del celular me saca de mis pensamientos. La llamada era de Collins. Me levanto y salgo de la habitación por un momento.

-¿Señor Collins?- Pregunto.

-Sí, de nuevo soy yo…- Su voz sonaba algo asustada.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Era para avisarles que rompió la conexión entre la cámara de la habitación de Elizabeth y el cuarto de vigilancia. No hay video de los hechos-

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿PERO COMO ES POSIBLE? ¿SE TUVO QUE HABER GRABADO LA PARTE EN DONDE LA DESTRUYO? ¿NO?- Estaba algo nervioso. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-Ese es un problema. La conexión fue destruida dentro del cuarto de vigilancia, y ese es único lugar sin camaras-

-¡Pero tuvo que haber entrado por la ventana o por lado en donde tuvo que haber sido grabado, si en esa habitación no se encuentra ninguna ventana!-

-Lo siento. Pero Alex no encontró nada más- No sabía que más decir, las cosas empeoraban cada vez más. Poco a poco sentía que mi cordura se alejaba por el miedo y el nerviosismo que me estaba invadiendo. No tenía miedo de lo que me pudiera pasar, si no a Vi-chan y las familias del pueblo. No quiero ver más muerte, necesito encontrar la forma de que el asesino caiga preso de una vez por todas. –En estos momentos Alex anda verificando los daños para saber cuando fue-

-Entiendo… ¿Sabes cuándo es él funeral de la Señorita Evans?-Pregunto con una voz tan angustiada.

-Aun no hacemos pública su muerte. Cuando le avisemos a sus padres veremos que hacer-

-Entiendo. Iré ahora a su casa para investigar-

-Ten cuidado- Cortamos la llamada.

Me voy dirigiendo a la oficina del Jefe, en donde me atendió Marcus.

-David ¿Necesitas hablar con el Jefe con urgencia?- Me pregunta su voz algo infantil.

-Pues si- Respondo algo confundido con el tono de Marcus. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues está con una reunión con agentes del FBI. ¿Me puedes decir la razón para después comunicarle?-

-Necesito ir a investigar a la casa de la señorita Evans-

-Si quieres te doy el permiso, él lo entenderá-

-Me gustaría que las cosas sean así de sencillas-

-No te preocupes, déjamelo todo a mí. Ve a investigar, igual es tu trabajo-

-Te lo agradezco. Espero no meterte en problemas- Digo alejándome de a poco.

-Ni yo a ti- Dijo algo serio, parece que cree que no convencerá al Jefe.

Camino nuevamente hacia mi oficina para informarle a Vi-chan. Abro la puerta, ella se iba a sentar en su silla como si se hubiera venido de estar sentado en otro lado.

-¿Eh? Vi-chan… ¿Quieres acompañarme a investigar?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¡Yeeee!- Salta de la silla, quedando nuevamente parada. Agarra su osito y me sigue a la salida de la jefatura.

Salimos y nos sentamos en el auto, yendo directo a la casa de la familia Evans. La nieve no era mucha y el brillo del sol iluminaba perfectamente el camino.

Nos tardamos unos diez minutos en llegar. Bajamos con cuidado y nos acercamos a esa casa alejada de las demás. Se veía desde afuera algunas luces prendidas y ventanas abiertas, ya estaba pesando lo peor.

Vi-chan noto mis nervios y me agarro fuertemente la pierna. No tenía un arma en mano en ese momento, así que ahora cuidar a Victoria era lo único que me importaba. Entre a la casa sin problemas, ya que la puerta no tenía seguro.

De repente, un olor nauseabundo invadió nuestro alrededor. Ese olor lo había sentido antes, era como el de un cadáver en descomposición.

-Nnnn ¿Qué es ese olor?- Se queja la niña tapándose la nariz con su osito. Tapé la mía con mi mano.

-Ve al auto- Ordene. Ella obedeció si dudarlo y yo me adentre a la casa con rapidez para después salir a respirar aire fresco.

Fui directo a la cocina, en donde el olor se hacía más fuerte. La puerta estaba abierta, era la misma en donde nos había atacado Chris. Mire con cuidado y descubrí la causa del olor. En la habitación había un pequeño ciervo muerto. De lo que se en este bosque no se permite cazar "¿Qué hace este animal aquí?" Esa pregunta me hizo recordar algo…

El rostro de Christopher también estaba manchada de sangre… ¿Será…?

-¡Chris! ¿¡Se puede saber porque estas así!?- Le grito apuntándole con el arma.

-Oye tranquilo- Deja caer el cuchillo al suelo –Solo estaba cortando mi cena- Dijo con las manos medio levantadas y muy tranquilo.

"¿Esta era la cena de Christopher?" Pensé algo nervioso. "Este niño tiene problemas" El olor a murto, empieza a revolverme el estomago. Me saque la campera y me la até en la nariz, abrí todas las ventanas de la planta baja de la casa y las puertas para que se ventile y saque el cadáver del animal hacia afuera que empezó a llenarse de más moscas en segundos.

Cuando empezó a refrescarse, me saque la campera y me la volví a poner. El olor aun no había desaparecido, pero ahora no era muy problemático. Me lave las manos y empecé a escuchar unos pasos y algo que se arrastraba. Giré algo nervioso y vi a Vi-chan con su osito.

-No me asustes así- Digo en medio de un suspiro.

-Ññññ Perdón- Dijo volteando la mirada hacia la escalera. –Subamos Raymond-san- Salió corriendo hacia allí.

-Espera Vi-chan- Digo secándome las manos y siguiéndola. Ella solo reía de diversión y llegamos a la puerta en donde decía "Elizabeth".

Agarré la manija algo nervioso y preocupado. Miré a Vi-chan que su rostro emanaba entusiasmo, mientras abrazaba su osito con fuerza. Cerré los ojos con tranquilidad y abrí la puerta. Entreabrí los ojos, y lo primero que vi me asusto un poco…

La habitación solo podía ser iluminada por la poca luz que entraba entre las cortinas rosas que se movían por el viento que entraba por la ventana medio abierta. En la pared se veía una oración escrita por un rojo carmesí. La oración era "GO TO SLEEP", esa misma frase que había leído en muchos informes de los asesinatos, la que dijo Elizabeth y la que apareció en el dibujo. La cama estaba completamente destendida y el piso manchado de sangre seca que se diría hacia la puerta y terminaban sin salir del cuarto.

Entramos con cautela a ver esa supuesta habitación de una niña. El escritorio estaba desordenado y en los estantes habían algunos juguetes, muy pocos se encontraban manchados. Vi-chan se sentó en la cama, dejando su osito al lado. Ella miro el escritorio y señalo con el dedo algo. Mire directo en donde ella señalaba, uno de los cajones de ese escritorio de madera estaba medio abierto. Lo pensé por un momento, pero lo abrí.

Dentro de este, había un diario viejo, manchado más aun de sangre pero se veía que era rosa. Tenía un candado, pero este no estaba asegurado así que lo saque sin problema alguno y abrí el pequeño libro…

Solo había una hoja, una vieja arrugada y manchada hoja, que decía…

"Querido Diario: Ya no soy la maldita egoísta de antes. Ahora soy un simple muñeco con un dueño, Yeki. Sí, ya no puedo llamarte así, ya alguien más tiene ese nombre. No puedo estar más contigo, te he hecho mucho daño dejándote con una sola hoja… Perdón"

-¿Enserio esto lo escribió una chica de 11 años?- Pregunte susurrando con algo de preocupación. De repente, escucho algo que me aleja de mis pensamientos y me altera. Una risa, no era una risa normal, era una muy extraña… Era… ¿Vi-chan?

-Jiijijj… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Empezó a reírse como una loca. Su boca apuntaba hacia el techo, me quedé inmóvil a oír esa extraña risa… -Esa idiota, no pudo supera los problemas de la vida… Jijiji… Era tannn débil- Dijo en forma burlona. –No conoce el verdadero miedo, no conoce el verdadero sabor de la traición, no conoce el verdadero dolor… Es solo una mocosa que creía que jugar a su manera la salvaría del pecado que la atormentaba… Jijijij… Gran equivocación… Se merecía morir- Dijo más burlonamente que antes.

-Vi-chan, nadie tiene el derecho de decir quien vive y quien muere. Esas son cosas que hay que esperar a que pase- Dije levantándome.

-¿Estás diciendo que el asesino merece vivir?- Pregunta mirándome con sus ojos que se agrandaban cada segundo.

-Yo no estoy apto para decir que debe morir, ya que también he cometido muchos errores. Pero con suerte, puedo tener una segunda oportunidad y arreglarlos-

-Jijijijj…-Su risa empieza a apagarse. Da un gran suspiro. –Está bien- Dijo volviendo a su voz infantil. Se levanta junto con su osito y se acerca a la puerta. –Tu juegas a tu manera…- Voltea a mirarme. –Yo juego a la mía- Dijo con una pequeña risita al final.

Salimos de la habitación y nos acercamos a las escaleras. Cuando estábamos a punto de bajar, ella se detuvo y me mira.

-No creo que encuentres alguna información sobre mis padres con facilidad-

-¿Qué?-

-Como dije, casi toda mi familia está muerta- "¿Casi?". –Pero no me gustaría hablar de ese tema por ahora- Baja las escaleras.

Me quedé mirándola, mientras pensaba que no debí haberle recordarlo eso… Me sentía culpable…

Cuando llegamos a la jefatura, nos recibió Marcus. Le di el informe de lo que vi y volvimos a casa ya que era la hora de cerrar. El sol desapareció en segundos entre las nubes que tapaban la luz de la luna, dejando las calles completamente oscuras.

Yo estaba nervioso, pero no esta vez por el asesino, si no por Vi-chan. Aun recuerdo perfectamente las palabras que me dijo, pero más las que le grito al alma de Elizabeth…

"No conoce el verdadero miedo, no conoce el verdadero sabor de la traición, no conoce el verdadero dolor…"

FIN DEL DIA 5

* * *

**Esss... ZUIICHI TIME (n.n)**

**TeB1: AL FINNNNN LO LOGREEEE**

**Lo logre con sangre y lagrimas(? pero lo termineeee**

**Espero que les guste leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo**

**Díganme por favor si en este capitulo hay un error, porque no lo corregí xD (Flojera)**

**Gracias a los que comentan y leen la historia, me da más ánimos de seguir hasta terminarla...**

**Y para los que se pregunten cuanto falta para que termine... Serian como unos 9 capítulos más...**

**Aun faltaaa**

**Voy a ver si para la próxima pueda subir tres capítulos, ya que dentro de poco entro al colegio y quiero ponerle más atención a The Battle of Creepypastas (Ese si me esta costando :( )**

**Sin más nada que decir... Solo que comenten... me despido...**

**SAYONARA**


End file.
